Twin Flames
by iLiKeChEeSeAnDcOoKiEs
Summary: You know you're having a bad day when you run into one of the most terrifying gangs in the city. You know you're having a bad week when they, along with the other most feared gang, decide to claim you as theirs.  AkatsukixOC SchinintaixOC Rating may rise.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This hasn't been my day.

Sure I may have brought some of this onto myself. I mean, what kind of sane girl who wants to be safe goes walking around in the dangerous part of of town in the middle of the night.

Apparantly me. Unless I'm not sane. That would explain _their _interest in me.

_They_ just love the crazies, seeing as they seem to be made up of them.

_They_ just so happen to be the two most dangerous, cruel, vicious gangs in the whole city. Akatsuki and the Schinintai. And they both happen to be out to claim me.

Lucky me.

**A/N: Ok if you want to see more, tell me. 'Cause I need to know that this is a good story idea first before I continue.**

**Itachi: Please tell her not to. She will exploit us in horrible ways.**

**A/N: No, no! Teeeeeelllllllll mmmmmmeeeeeeee! ... lol What's exploit mean?**

**Itachi: *Facepalms***

**A/N: Also, I know the prologue is short but right now I just need to know if this is a good idea for a story. The chapters will be much longer than this.**

**Jakotsu: Don't listen she just wants- mmph!**

**A/N: Haha no one can conquer DUCKTAPE! Bye bye! ;D**


	2. Buggy Eyes

**A/N: Ok, haha. I promised myself that if someone wanted me to continue, I would.**

**Itachi: Why? Why did you have to encourage this crazy?**

**Deidara: She is going to torment - mmph!**

**A/N: Haha, DUCKTAPE STRIKES AGAIN! MWAHAHA-coughcough... Omg. COUGHS ARE CRIMINALS! THEY MURDERED MY LAUGH!**

**Bankotsu: Hey what did I mi-coughcough.**

**A/N: Haha! You are hiding them! *pounces on bankotsu***

**Bankotsu: Wait what are you- AHHHHHHH!**

**My OC Sensaina Hanabira: Ok just read the story while I try to give her her crazy shot.**

**A/N: NOOO! Not the shot!**

**Sensaina: Just hold still and it won't hurt!**

**A/N: Yeah right! *runs away***

**Sensaina: *gives chase***

"No, I can keep going sensei! I'm not even tire-" I yawned, kinda defeating the whole purpose of my argument.

"Sensaina," Oh joy, Tsunade was giving me the the whole golden-eyes-narrowed-in-seriousness-while-running-hands-through-blonde-hair look that meant I was in trouble.

"Sensaina," My long time sensei repeated, "It's one in the morning, all of the patients are asleep, and you have bags under the bags under your eyes. Go home."

"But sensei-"

"Sensaina! If you don't march your silver-haired behind to your home immediately I will-"

"Fine sensei!" I cut her off and flipped a silver strand of hair out of my silvery blue eyes.

I stomped out of the hospital angrily. This was the _third time this week_ she didn't let me work the full shift! You see, I work at Konoha Hospital as a nurse on the second part of the night shift, going from eleven pm, to seven am.

Well I _should_ go to seven am anyways. My long time sensei, Tsunade, seems to think I need more sleep though.

Finally I was pulled out of my thoughts as I almost walked right by the bus stop. I sat on the small bench provided and glanced around at the empty streets. I started to get goosebumps on the back of my neck as I started to feel as though I was being watched.

I peered into the dark beyond the streetlamp, well, more like I tried to. It was pitch black outside of the small circle of the streetlamp light. Is that a silhoutte? Or just a shadow?

I jumped like a startled rabbit as the bus pulled up. It was practically roaring compared to the silence before it came. Why did they make em so loud anyways? It was like they were trying to make people deaf!

I hustled onto the bus and looked at the driver oddly. He was rather chubby with a dark mop of brown curls and H.U.G.E. blue eyes. Seriously, they looked like they were about to pop out of his head!

But that wasn't why I was staring. He was sweating and his breathing was short. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

The driver looked up at me.

"Uh, are you sure you don't want to take the next one?" His voice was pitched higher with nervousness.

"No, I just wanna get home," I glanced at his again as I paid the fee, " Are you ok?"

"Please miss, just take the next one." The driver glanced back and darted those bug eyes forward again quickly.

I stared at him perplexed. What's his _problem_?

"Hey, un! Just sit down and get the bus moving, _hmm_!"

I turned towards the very deep voice, prepared to tell whoever the heck said that off for being rude, and nearly fainted.

There were nine of them. Nine males. The one who had spoken was a blonde with his hair up in a high ponytail and some of it coming down to cover one of his blue eyes. Next to him in his seat was a redhead with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. In the seat across from the two nearest the aisle was a man with silver hair and, I kid you not, _purple _eyes. The man seated near the window next to him had on a mask that cover all of his face except for the bridge of his nose and his eyes, which were a luminous green with a pink tinge around the iris. Behind him near the window was a man who was... well shark-like with blue tinged skin and gill markings on his cheeks. Next to him with one leg in the aisle was an extremely handsome man with black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and mysterious eyes that seemed to constantly flicker from black to red. Across from him was a man with a similar eye... yes _eye_, I could only see one, for the rest of his face was covered by an orange swirly mask. By his side was a plant-like man. He had a mop of short green hair and cat-like golden eyes, and well half of him was black and the other was white... Is that a venus flytrap on his shoulders? And finally the last man had messy orange hair with slightly glowing orange eyes with gray rings in them, and alot of peircings on his face. Funny, he had twin flame burning in his eyes. But they were cold, emotionless.

And they all had black cloaks with red clouds rimmed with white on. The mark of their gang. And not just any gang.

The Akatsuki.

One of the most notorious gangs in the city. They had connections everywhere. They killed anyone who got in their way. They got whatever they wanted on command from anyone who they asked. Refusal ended with your death by torture.

They were all staring directly at me.

I realized that I was still standing after the command and quickly sat behind the driver, my breathing now just as short as his. Luckily they were all at the back of the bus so I was as far away as the limited space allowed.

They resumed in the murmured conversation they must have been having before I got on. I closed my eyes and tried to steady out my breathing.

"Hey."

The murmured word caught my attention and I glanced up at the bus driver as he glanced back with his buggy eyes.

"It'll be fine. Just keep looking forward and do as they ask, then just get off quietly at your stop," The driver smiled at me even though he still seemed nervous.

I nodded, my breathing finally calming.

"Hey, girl, un."

Ok not so calm anymore.

I turned to look at the blonde, tucking one of my short strands of silver hair behind my ear nervously just for it to fall back into my face. That what I get for cutting it chin length.

"Y-yes." Remain calm, remain calm! So what if they're all staring at me again.

"What's your name, un?" Ok, calm calm calm .

"Sensaina, Hanabira Sensaina." Ok, ok, breathe in, out, in, out.

The one with black hair spoke up, with a smooth deep voice, "Why don't you come back here with us." That was a statement!

The bus slowed for the stop and I glanced at the name of the stop.

"T-this is my stop." IN OUT IN OUT IN OUT!

Suddenly his eyes turned all red with three swirling dots. I started to feel drowsy.

Finally the orange-haired man, obviously the leader, spoke in a rich, deep, slightly husky voice.

"Not anymore."

My last thought before it all went black.

_Oh chiz._

**A/N: Omg. Check out my super cool scooby doo bandage Sensaina gave me after the shot! :D**

**Deidara: You... Are such a child.**

**A/N: Why is everyone mean to me? :* (**

**Sasori: Deidara. Shut up.**

**Deidara: You're not the boss!**

**A/N: Well then... There is only one way to settle this... ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!**

**Deidara and Sasori: *Turn on me***

**Sensaina: ... Ok then. Please review and get her to continue the story. Otherwise I won't exist anymore.**

**A/N: ... lol Whats exist mean? :D**

**Sensaina: *Facepalm***

**A/N: OK bye bye! Love you all!**


	3. I Took Kickboxing!

**A/N: Okay everybodies! I is back! :D**

**Bankotsu: Unfortunately.**

**A/N: I'm not that bad am I? Don't answer the question.**

**Jakotsu: What quest-coughcough.**

**Bankotsu: Jakotsu run! NOW!**

**Jakotsu: What? Why?**

**A/N: Hand over them sick, twisted, murdering coughs! NOW! *pounces***

**Jakotsu: AHHHH!**

**Sasori: *ignoring screams in the backround and sighs* She put sugar in her breakfast cereal... again...**

**Sensaina: Ugh. Not again. Just read the story while I take care of this problem. C'mere!**

**A/N: NOOOOOO! NOT THE SHOTS! **

When I awoke I was in a bed... Alone! Get them sick thoughts outta yer head!

I sat up and glanced about the room that I had been placed in. It was waaaaaay different than the setting the bus gave off.

For one the bus was bright. The bus was mostly blue and white this those cheapo florescent lights that make you squint when ya look at em. This room was dimly lit by one bulb from the ceiling, and the walls were painted a dark, dark blood red. Another thing is that the bus had cracked, peeling green-blue leather seats. This room did not have leather seats. But it did have the comfiest bed I have ever been on! It must've been expensive! Although, that is assuming they even paid for it... After all, when you can basically go into a store and just take whatever you want as soon as whoever works there sees the design on your cloak, why bother to pay? The bed had a black comforter and sheets, that I must say, went very well with the atmosphere of the room. Everything was either dark red or black.

It made me feel like a vampire was gonna come in and suck my blood.

Speaking of the creepy and undead looking, in comes one of the akatsuki, the one with eyes that flicker from black to red that mysteriously somehow knocked me out.

_Creep._

I tensed up immediatly. He was after all one of the Akatsuki. One of the most influential and powerful gangs in all of Konoha. I had no way to defend myself from that kind of power. If I refused him, or any of them, they would kill me. Simple as that. No thought needed. Even if I made it out of wherever I am alive, they have connections all over the city. It would be like being hunted. Wherever I went in public, people would catch me and I'd be delivered right back to em. And killed.

That goes without saying.

My only chance would be to escape the city. Which was highly unlikely. And then what.

I'd have to live as a hobo. If my name was entered into any network, they would be able to find me. They even have tabs on the police.

Just as the true desperation of my situation settled on me, he stepped forward. Even though it was futile, I tried to defend myself.

"I took kickboxing." Darn. I _squeaked_ that out. Made me sound so tough... Yeah that was sarcasm.

One of his brow raised. I'm guessing that translated into _Yeah right._

"Once..."

Brow went up higher.

"At the gym..."

I didn't know brows could get that high.

"And I quit halfway through the lesson..."

"Now that I beleive." Oh Kami.

His voice was rich and husky and made me get all hot and flustered.

"I am Itachi. Come."

He swiftly walked out the door, and I jumped to keep up with him, fixing my jeans and light blue scrub shirt on the way out.

We walked down a bunch of hallways that seemed never changing. All were black, with the exception of a few doors that were always a light gray in color. I was completely lost by the fifth or so turn. There were too many turns available.

Finally we came to a doorway. It was big and imposing seeming to catch your senses on sight.

I took a deep breath, somehow knowing that whatever was behind this door, I would have to make a descision.

Itachi opened the door and led me into the room full of the members from the bus.

They all turned towards me instantly. Itachi gripped my wrist and drug me over to one of the plush chairs they were sitting in. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

My face instanly grew red, and many of the members chuckled.

The one with purple eyes smirked at me.

"Better get used to it, seriously."

**A/N: Ok this is short, and I refuse to make it longer until I get some reviews.**

**Hidan: Stop being a selfish bi-mmph!**

**A/N: Don't we all just love ducktape! :D As I was saying I shall not update nor make chapters longer till I get some serious reveiws! Also sorry that the quality of this chapter wasn't the best. The next will be better! This I SWEAR!**

**Kakuzu: **_**You**_** want **_**serious**_** reviews? **_**You**_** the queen of juvenile behavior?**

**A/N: ... lol What does juvenile mean?**

**Kakuzu: *Facepalm***

**A/N: Ok till next time! Huggies for everyone! :D**


	4. Mr Kyowseaicredcoyh

**A/N: Omg... People actually like my story! Someone even said I was one of their fav authors! *squeals* Thank you all! I feel like a star! :D *has starry eyes***

**Deidara: Yeah right, un! Thats a load of bullsh- mmph! :(**

**A/N: Thats whatcha get for messin with the weilder of DUCKTAPE! MWAHAHAHA-coughcough. Omg. NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! WHY MUST THOSE MURDERING COUGHS ALWAYS STRIKE SO CLOSE TO MY HEART!**

**Sensaina: I give up on her.**

**Sasori: Finally. The rest of us already gave up.**

**A/N: You and my mom both sista.**

**Sasori: ... I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about my... missing male puppet parts.**

**A/N: Don't worry, it'll be a secret between us girls.**

**Sasori: Ok then... HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!**

**A/N: Ok then, time to start the story before I die a horrible puppety death! :D Before I even caught the murdering coughs too...**

I squeaked again as Itachi began to stroke my hair and felt Itachi chuckle behind me, which in turn made me turn redder. This time the other members chuckled. Again with the squeking and redness.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves before our... proposal." The leader stated in an authorative tone.

Proposal... Pfft yeah right! Like anyone in their right mind would refuse the Akatsuki!

"This is Hidan." He then gestured to the man with purple eyes, who smirked and muttered a 'seriously'.

"Kakuzu." The man with the mask... Why did he have that mask, anyways? He must be a germaphobe. Thinks it'll keep the evil germies out.

"Sasori." The man with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He kept an emotionless expression this whole conversation. Even when I turned so red in the face that the rest of me looked pale next to Itachi.

"Deidara." Then came the blonde. He gave me a smirk and a '_hmm_'.

"Kisame." The huge blue dude. The biggest fish in the pond... Pun intended. Omg... His gill 'tattoos' are moving!

"You have already met Itachi." Ah yes, otherwise known as Mr. Knocks-you-out-with-swirly-eyes-and-is-currently-rubbing-extremely-distracting-circles-on-your-hips. Or Mr. Kyowseaicredcoyh for short.

"Zetsu." I do not like the look -man is giving me! He looks like he is going to eat me with that hungry look on his face. Omg. Did he just lick his lips?

"I am Pein." He gave me a smoldering look. I saw the twin flames in his eyes once more and quickly turned away, my breathing accelerating for some unknown reason.

"And Tobi." Ah, the other masked man. I wonder why he wears that anyways? I couldn't help but get a slightly dark feeling from him.

Then all was silent. They were all staring at me, with looks varying from hunger (Zetsu) to almost-boredom (Sasori). Itachi was still rubbing my hips, and now he added in husky breathing right on the shell of my ear. This was not helping straight thoughts.

I quickly realized that I was going to have to make the first move.

"You mentioned a proposal, Pein-sama?" I said in a meek voice. Great, my meekness was giving them total control... Not that they didn't have that already.

Pein's breathing sped ever so slightly when I said his name.

"Yes, we want your to join us." Suddenly he was practically on top of me and Itachi.

"You can have whatever you desire, food, money, clothes, jewelry. All we want is a small tattoo on the inside of your wrist, claiming you as ours. Then whatever your desire is yours! We can get you anything." All this was said quickly and huskily straight into my ear as he gripped under my arms and lifted me slightly off of Itachi. "All we want in return... is you"

Too close! Pein was now planting kisses along the nape of my neck while Itachi's hands were starting to creep slowly up my shirt. The other members began things around me, such as 'whatever you desire' and 'all we want is you'.

So I did about the stupidest thing possible.

I, Sensaina Hanabira, kicked Pein, LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI, off of me and jumped away from them all.

"Are you crazy? You guys are criminals! You say you can get me anything, but you really mean you can steal me anything! I would never give into just because of offers of wealth and pleasure! WHAT KIND OF SHALLOW PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? YOU JUST KILL PEOPLE WITHOUT EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT! I COULD NEVER BE AROUND PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Only when I saw the sheer fury on their faces did my fear of torture and death via Akatsuki catch up with me.

Pein finally spoke up, his voice colder than the time I went down a waterslide in the middle of winter, "Girl, we have been extremely kind and tolerant up until now. But it is time you learn your place, and who exactly is in control here."

With that they lunged.

Quickly I used every ounce of speed in my body and darted out the door and around several corners.

_Ok, Kami-sama, if you do me a huge favor right now and make the door I'm about to open one that leads outside, I shall pray every single day._

Quickly I opened the only metal door I had seen so far... And felt the rush of night air.

_Thank you Kami-sama!_

**A/N:Ok tell me how you liked it! :D**

**Sasori: They probably thought it **_**sucked!**_

**A/N: Now, now Sasori, don't be a sore loser just cuz yer tied up in a corner.**

**Sasori: I have every right to be upset!**

**A/N: Keep this up and I'll gag your with one of Tobi's dirty socks.**

**Sasori: Quieting.**

**Bankotsu: HEY! How come I'm not in the story yet?**

**A/N: Don't worry, I promise you an appearance within the next few chapters. Depending on how long I make them... And consequently how many reveiws I get... lol What's consequently mean?**

**Bankotsu: *Facepalm* But you just used it in a scentence!**

**Sasori: Give it up. Sometime she can be really smart, and then really dumb.**

**A/N: That's it! Dirty sock time for both of you!**

**Bankotsu and Sasori: NOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Bye Sir Buggy Eyes

**A/N: Hello peoples! I cant help but update even though I just woke up! Even one of your reveiws makes me smile!**

**Sasori: Would you please quiet down! The smell of Tobi's socks gave me a hangover...**

**A/N:...**

**Sasori:...**

**A/N: HAHAHA!**

**Sasori: OW! I thought I said quiet!**

**A/N: HAHA You so deserve this!**

**Deidara: *walks in* Hey whats-mmph?**

**A/N: Sorry Deidara, but I have learned from past experiences that you will ****always**** give me some reason to ducktape you.**

**Deidara:RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**A/N: Careful Deidara, or I'll ducktape one of Tobi's socks to your eye!**

**Sasori: She'll do it, trust me.**

**Deidara: *silent***

**A/N: And again, THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE MIGHTY WEILDER OF DUCKTAPE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Omg. I actually got through a whole laugh without coughin-coughcough... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sensaina: *sigh* Enjoy the chapter.**

As soon as I stepped out the door and into the night air (which made me wonder, how long was I asleep anyways? Was it still the same day? Er, night?) I heard footstep and voices getting closer from around one of the many hallways.

_Oh chiz._

Quickly I turned and shut the door without a sound. I glanced at my surroundings. The door had led me into an alley that was very dirty but gave no hints as to what part of the city this was.

So I had no choice at this point but to follow the alley way.

_Ok, ok. Dark. I can deal with it. Dirty. I can deal with it. Random hobo watching me walk. I can deal with it... WAS THAT A RAT? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I H. A. T. E. rats! Ever since that time at my fifth birthday party one bit my arm and it got infected. I was in the hospital for a week on IV antibiotics. Great birthday present, huh? So naturally when I saw it I screamed to the high heavens.

Which led to the door behind me opening... Of course.

I turned and watched horrified as Zetsu poked his head out.

"She's out!" Oh chiz! He was shouting that to the others!

I don't even wanna knnow what pein has planned to teach me my place! Just remember here people, they have almost total control over the city. No one would be able to help me if I got caught again! And how was I supposed to fight off nine full grown males when they're all giants and I've always been a midget?

So I did the only smart thing I've done all night... I ran like a wimp out of the alley and straight into the road to wave down a car. Hey, I said smart, not brave.

And you'll never guess what almost hit me when I stepped into the road.

An angel!

Ok maybe not, but thats what it felt like when the giant ugly bus pulled in front of me and I saw the buggy eyed driver from before.

"OPEN THE DOOR! NOW! OPEN IT!" I screamed as I ran around to the side.

He complied, with a confused expression. Which, I might add, vanished and turned into one of horror when he saw who was on my tail.

As soon as I was in the bus I started screaming again.

"DRIVE! GO, GO, GO!" I stay so calm in a bad situation, don't I?

Again he moved as soon as I spoke, screeching out of there so fast that I fell in the aisle before I had a chance to sit.

But I must say, the few bruises I got from falling were better than the many I'm sure I would've gotten from Pein.

Finally I managed to sit up in a seat like a normal human being.

Thank gosh the bus was empty this time.

"You okay Hanabira-san?" The driver asked, his buggy eyes larger than normal.

"How do you know my- oh wait, thats right! You were there when I told the Akatsuki!"

"Yeah. My name is Basu, Doraiba Basu. I was worried when you passed out so suddenly earlier today. And then they just upped and took ya away!" SO it was still the same day. Good.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there Doraiba-san. But if its not too much to ask, I need one more favor."

"Sure no problem. After whatever they did to ya, it's the least I can do. Especially seeing as I let them take ya earlier." Well, maybe I shouldn't mention that they didn't really get a chance to do anything to me before I got out.

"No worries! I mean they _are_ the Akatsuki. Had you interfered... It could've ended badly. Besides I'm out now so..."

"Ok then," his mood brightened instantly, " What's the favor?"

"Would you please take me to Konoha Hospital?"

"Why are ya hurt?" His face shadowed in worry and guilt.

"No! No, my sensei Tsunade is a doctor there. She'll probably have somewhere safe I can hide out. If not then she'll still have food and stuff for me for when I try to make my way out of the city." Oh man.

Out of the city. I'm probably never going to be able to come back. Never going to be able to contact anyone here either. The Akatsuki are going to for sure be looking for me now, and as I have said before, they have connections everywhere.

No place to hide here.

The rest of the ride was silent, me wallowing in self pity, Baso wallowing in guilt.

Finally we pulled up to the hospital.

"You be safe little missy. Watch your back." He tried to smile but it ended in a grimace.

"Bye Doraiba-san! I will." Bye Sir Buggy Eyes. Thanks for the help.

**A/N: Ok so, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, 'Caus I'm gonna be super busy, but I SHALL TRY!**

**Renkotsu: Yeah right! Just hurry and get us in a chapter already!**

**A/N: I'm trying! I have to do this in a certain way! But I for sure promise that after the next chapter, you shall appear!**

**Sasori: I THOUGHT I SAID QUIET! Owww...**

**A/N: Sasori stop being so loud. Some of us enjoy the quiet.**

**Sasori:... I DESPISE YOU SO MUCH!**

**A/N:...**

**Sasori: Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you-**

**A/N: lol What's despise mean?**

**Sasori: *Facepalms and walks away muttering***


	6. Sake or Snoring

**A/N: In this episode of Twin Flames our heroine, Sensaina, is going to go to her sensei Tsunade for help! Will she escape? How?**

**Deidara: Stop trying to sound like the announcer at the beggining of a show, you suck at it.**

**A/N: That's it! I'm duck taping you!**

**Deidara:...**

**A/N:... OH NO! I'M OUT OF DUCKTAPE!**

**Deidara: *smirks* Then now is a good time to tell you that-mmph!**

**A/N: It's ok! My mommer bought me some more! NEVER DOUBT THE MIGHTY WEILDER OF DUCKTAPES MOM!**

**A/N: *continues rant***

**Sensaina: Just enjoy the story... lol The story of my life.**

I walked into Konoha Hospital, welcoming all the familiar sights and smells after the tough night I've been having.

"Hey Ino!" Other wise known as my close friend, and the secretary of the hospital.

"Sensaina. Tsunade told me if you came back to send you home. Sorry." Ino gave her signature grin and blonde hair flip out of baby blue eyes.

"No! It's important. I have to speak with her about something personal." Yeah, such as the fact that I was nearly tortured by a bunch of gang members.

"Fine! She's in her office." Probably drinking sake or snoring... Again! Meanwhile i'm running for my life!

"Thanks Ino... Bye the way, you know that you're the best friend ever right? 'Cause you are! I couldn't of ever survived here without you." This may be last chance I get to see Ino.

Ino rescued me when I first came here. I was just a child way back then, a midgety, mousy one too. But she stuck by me and stood up for me against everyone. She was also the one who first recommended m to Tsunade, and basically got me my job! Without her, my life truly would of been worse off.

"Your my best friend too. Hey are you OK?" Ino gave me an appraisiing look and for the first time I realize how I must look.

For one my hair was in matted down tangles all around my head as a result of laying on a bed in one position for too long. I was rather pale, and my hands were shaking slightly, just enough to be noticed. My scrub shirt was wrinkled and slightly off kilter. The only thing properly in place was my jeans.

"Yeah, I'm OK." With that I moved out of the room before Ino had a chance for any more questions.

I barged into Tsunade's office without knocking and Tsunade stood up as her golden eyes flared dangerously.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought I told you to-" I cut her off hastily.

"Before you go all, 'go home and sleep' on me, you should hear about what happened."

After my explanation of the events from earlier, in excruciating detail, Tsunade sat at her desk, deep in thought.

"Sensei, is there anything you can do." I said, worried. I've never seen her so somber before.

"I can... call in an old friend." I sat, waiting for an explaination.

"You see, when I was a young girl I had a sort of... Friendship with two boys, now men. Orochimaru and Jiraiya." She kpt her eyes on her desk.

"Hey, isn't Orochimaru the name of the mayor of Otogakure?"

"Yes, which is why I shall send you there to stay with him in Otogakure with him." What now?

I mean, yeah I want to get away from the Akatsuki, but I have a life here! Otogakure is on the other side of Japan! I now that I'd have to leave, but so far?

"Before you protest, let me explain. It is far enough away that you would be safe from the Akatsuki. Orochimaru is also in charge of the only dangerous gang in Otogakure. He rules them all with an iron fist, and I could get you very close to him with my and his shared past. With you so close to him, no one would dare mess with you. It could be a very pleasant life."

"Sure it could, but how would I even get out of the city? You know that they'll have members posted at all the ways out! And there isn't a chance for me to beat them on my own!" _Besides,_ I wanted to scream, _I can't leave to that place anyways!_

"That's where Jiraiya comes in. He is a traveler, he could escort you there. He may be old, but he is strong enough to take one or two Akatsuki members. And it will only be one or two. After all, they are only nine men, and they certaintly be everywhere at once. Sensaina, it can work. You can be safe. I know its hard to leave behind Konoha, but you can make a new life in Otogakure. Besides, would it be any better to be trapped with them? Knowing your friends lay right outside but not being able to reach them? Would you rather have some form of freedom? Or be trapped in every form of the word?"

Ok I know the choice must seem obvious to an outside point of veiw, but try to put yourself in my place, for just a minute. I was going to be forced to leave everything and everyone behind if I leave. I mean, its not like Ino and Tsunade are the only people I care for. I have my whole life here. I've only every left the city once, and that was only to the city over, to Suna. I grew up here. My grandparents died here, my parents died here, I was so sure that I would too. I don't want to leave all the memories here behind for good! For pete's sake, my parents graves are here! I wouldn't even be able to visit! I'd get caught. I couldn't even write letters to my friends! If I did there would be two possible outcomes. One: They would be provoked enough to track me down. Or two: They could use my friends as bait. And how could I say goodbye to everyone? Would I even get a chance?

This is one big desicion.

**A/N: Ok thats it fer now! :D**

**Renkotsu: When are we gonna come in?**

**A/N: Next chapter I swear!**

**Deidara: Yeah right she just-coughcough. OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!**

**A/N: Coughs! RAAAAAAWWR! *ties Deidara up and turns all lights off and shoves one in Deidara's face***

**A/N: Ok, I gotta go now! I need to beat out the coughs location from Deidara now! Bye! :D**

**Deidara: NOOOOOOO! CALL THE COPS! AHHHHHHH!**


	7. Ew! A Woman!

**A/N: Omg. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was super busy, and I had a bunch or errands to run! Don't hate me! *sobs***

**Kakuzu: Drama Queen.**

**A/N: I'm not a Drama Queen! If anything, I'm the queen of ductape, which reminds me. I am sorry to inform you all that Deidara is not with us anymore. While I was beating the coughs location out of him... Well, let's just say the cops didn't get there in time.**

**Deidara: I'm right here ya know!**

**A/N: Omg. ZOMBIE ATTACK! ZOMBIE ATTACK!**

**Deidara: NO! It's me! All you did was whack me in the face with your stuffed animals! We talked last night! You knew I was alive!**

**A/N: DON'T EAT MY BRAIN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Deidara: Read the story while I calm her down!**

**A/N: NOOOOOOOO! CALL THE ARMY!**

I can't believe I didn't even get time to pack.

Yeah, I said yes. I mean, it was hard. But, I can't just give into them and acted like a caged bird the rest of my life.

There was no time for goodbyes. As soon as I agreed, Tsunade rush called Jiraiya in. I had to stay in her office until he got to the hospital, so I wouldn't be noticed by anyone who could report to the Akatsuki. Then Jiraiya rushed me out of there like one of the most feared gangs in the city was after us... Oh wait, one is. But, this resulted in me not even getting to say a word to Ino, who was the one who could've passed my goodbyes on.

So, currently I'm in a old, beat up truck, with the biggest perv I have ever met sitting beside me. Don't let his old look get to ya. While he may have white hair and wrinkles, he is still a total perv

Before he rushed me out of Konoha Hospital, he had to make sure I was, and I quote, "worthy to travel with the Great Jiraiya and to participate in his studies." Which was just a fancy way of saying that I'm hot enough to be obseved by him for his pervy books. Jiraiya then began to look me up and down! I drew the line when he went to see if my breasts were soft enough. I gave him a sharp smack across the face and told him the most threatening voice I could, "If you ever try to touch me again, I will personally castrate you." Then he went and muttered something like "just like Tsunade," before rushing me out.

So, yeah. After that incident, I wasn't really in the mood to speak with him, so the ride was mostly silent.

We were riding out of town on one of the safer little streets. One that wasn't completely under the Akatsuki's control. Which meant better chance of no confrontations. Yay. On the downside it was probably under the control of someone else, and since we don't know who that is, we have to watch things around here closely.

"So... got any family round here?" So he was finally trying to make conversation.

"No. My only family were my parents, and they died in a car wreck. And FYI, that isn't exactly the best question to ask when all you'd be doing is reminding me I'm leaving them behind." Maybe now he won't try to make conversation.

Now the ride was dead silent as we finally made it out of Konoha and into the forest beyond.

"Whew glad we made it outta-" Jiraiya's statement was cut off as a few gunshots rang in the air.

It was all really fast after that.

I'm assuming the bullets pierced the tires, since almost instanly after the car swerved frantically. We crashed into one of the many trees surround the small dirt road, the pavement disappeared almost as soon as we were out of Konoha, and I heard Jiraiya's head thump against the steering wheel. The car was almost wrapped around the tree, and my left leg was stuck in front of the seat. What happened to the airbags? We are practically on the tree and they didn't even go off! When was the last time Jiraiya got this piece of junk looked at? Oh, Jiraiya. He still hadn't moved his head from the steering wheel, in fact he hadn't moved at all other than the faint motions of breathing.

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya?" Oh, Kami! He's not responding!

I heard the crunch of footsteps outside of the truck and started to panic. I frantically started to try to get my leg unstuck. I only stopped when it started to hurt. Now I realized that there were multiple footsteps, though I'm not sure how many. My breating sped up when they stopped right out of my field of vision.

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice was deep and smooth, but menacing at the same time.

"Ew! A woman! Can I kill her big brother?" This voice was pitched slightly higher, and held irritation.

"Hm, Mukotsu, knock her out." The voice gave no response to the question.

"Yes big brother." I heard a sort of shuffling sound then, and then there was breathing right near my ear.

I shuddered and closed my eyes, not wanting to know what was going on. Soon a cloth was placed over my face, and I tried not to breath in but I had to eventually. As soon as I too a breath, I notced to musky quality of whatever was on the cloth, but that was about all I had time to notice, as soon after everything started fading away.

I heard the voices again but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Then, all went dark.

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

When I woke up I was instantly aware of where I was, well what kind of place I was in. I was sprawled across the ground. It was cold and hard, like cement. I was stil wearing the plain t-shirt and jeans I had changed into at the hospital. The only difference was that there was something extremely heavy around my neck. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by complete darkness. I felt my neck to see what was on me, and I gasped in suprise in horror.

Just then the door opened flooding the small, cramped room with light and revealing what was on my neck.

It was a collar made out of some sort of metal, with a long chain connecting it, and me, to the wall.

I looked up at the figure in the doorway with tears of anger and fear in my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of a man with black hair hanging down in a braid. He had tan skin with deep blue eyes that had twin flames burning within them. But that wasn't even what caught my attention the most, it was the purple tattoo of a star on his forehead. That only meant one thing, since there was only one person in the whole city who had that tattoo, no one else dared copy him.

Bankotsu. Leader of the Schinintai. The Band of Seven. The only gang in the city that could rival the power of the Akatsuki. They were just as deadly, with the added factor of being more bold.

So this really isn't my week. First captured by the Akatsuki, and now the Schinintai.

**A/N: So, Deidara and I talked and I have come to terms with his zombieness. He has agreed not to eat my brains, and to become a vegitarian, who only eats the brains of animals.**

**Deidara: WHAT? WE JUST AGREED THAT I WASN'T ACTUALLY A ZOMBIE!**

**Sasori: Just give up Deidara. Everyone else already did.**

**Deidara: NO SHE IS JUST A- MMPH! RRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**A/N: Hey! Be nice! Remember, I hold you fate in my hands with this keyboard! And this roll of ducktape**

**Kisame: Not for long.**

**A/N: Wait Kisame! Don't come near the keyboard with that sword! Wait! NOOOOOOO NOT THE-**


	8. SortOf Allies

**A/N: OK, so I'm back, After buying a new keyboard. *glares at Kisame who is crying in corner***

**Kisame: She took my Samehada! **_**My Samehada!**_** That is not right!**

**A/N: Baby. Maybe if you're a good little boy I'll give it back.**

**Kisame: I'M GONNA KI-MMPH!**

**A/N: Oh, that's right! You weren't around when I ducktaped everyone... Well then. NEVER MESS WITH THE ALMIGHTY WEILDER OF DUCKTAPE! MWAHAHAHA-coughcough... NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Deidara: Just read.**

So yeah, caught again. The Schinintai hold just as much power as the Akatsuki, and to top it all off, the Schinintai and the Akatsuki are sort-of allies. They don't exactly help each other out, but they don't hold animosity towards each other, and they certaintly don't want to tick each other off. In other words, this was probably my express delivery strait back to where I started from, the Akatsuki. If they held onto me, that would qualify as ticking the Akatsuki off.

Unless they don't know yet. I mean, who would want to admit to a sort-of ally gang that they were bested by a civilian girl? Not me, I'm just saying.

So I suppose the innocent, unknowing act was up for now.

"W-what do you want from me?" The tears were still in my eyes, making it more believable.

"Quit with the innocent act, Sensaina." Ah, shiznits. "I'm pretty sure you now what's up."

"Does it have anything to do with the Akatsuki?" Yep, that fear was definately real.

"Yeah, they told us to nab you before you got out of they city and return you to them. I was confused at first as to why they bothered with a weak civilian girl, but now that I see you, I can understand." Bankotsu looked me up and down before smirking. "That chain just makes it better."

Darn, I knew it couldn't be there _just_ to keep me from escape.

"Well, time to introduce you to the guys. Then we gotta hit the road. The Akatsuki already know we have ya." Great, not only do I get to meet another crazed gang, but then I get returned to the one that's gonna 'punish' me.

Sooo not my week.

Bankotsu came over to the base of where the chain was connected to the wall. He pulled a key out of the pocket of his simple jeans. (Which made me wonder, why is he wearing simple things? He could just steal fancy things, not that I think that that's right! Just saying that why wear jeans and a t-shirt when you could get better?) Bankotsu quickly unlocked the end of the chain before wrapping it securly around his wrist and holding it in his hand.

Bankotsu then proceeded to lead me out of the room and down several hallways to the outside. I was greeted with the sight of, you guessed it, several more men.

Or was that a woman? No, closer inspection revealed it to be a male. A very feminine male. He was wearing a simple pink kimono, and he had on makeup of all things. To top it all off, his hair was pulled back by pink clips. But at the same time there was something almost endearing about his look... Well, until he caught sight of me.

"Ew! Big Brother, why did you have to wake that thing up!" _I'm_ the thing! You're the who needs to make up his mind aout what gender he wants to be!

"That is Jakotsu." Bankotsu said, slighly amused.

Bankotsu then pointed to a man with black hair and knife-like claws attatched to his hands, "That is Suikotsu."

Said man waved slightly then came closer and whispered into my ear, "Hey, if Jakotsu gives you trouble, just compliment on his makeup. He's been complaining that no one wants to talk to him about that stuff lately."

You smiled at him with, to your shock, real warmth, and said a quiet thank you. He smiled in return and let Bankotsu continue the introductions, it took him a second though, 'cause Bankotsu was looking at you and Suikotsu with a rather odd expression.

Finally Bankotsu pointed out a gaint of a man with, and I kid you not, green hair.

"This is Kyokotsu." The big man merely looked at you for a moment before turning away.

"Genkotsu." Bankotsu gesture to a man with a bunch of deadly seeming machinery attatched to him.

"Gesh." Was all that he said, but he seemed rather sweet to me.

"Renkotsu." All of the sudden there was a sort of tension in the air.

I glanced at the to the man. He appeared to have a shaved head, for he was wearing a bandanna covering it. There was an unknown tension between him and Bankotsu, and I vaguely wondered if they were all as loyal to their leader as everyone in the city believed.

"And last, Mukotsu." He pointed to a small man with a mask very similar to Kakuzu's on his face.

The small man was fiddling with some sort of liquid, and I vaguely recalled hte name from before I was knocked unconcious. Perhaps he handled poisons?

Bankotsu very suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts with a hard tug on the chain.

"Didn't you hear me? We're leaving now"

**A/N: Ok, in the next chapter the Akatsuki and the Schinintai finally get to fight over Sensaina, and let's just say they all play a little game. Sorry its so short, but I wanted to stop there. Next chapter will be extra long! Promise!**

**Deidara: It would of been in this chapter, but she just love to procrastinate.**

**A/N: Hey! I do not! ... lol What's procrastinate mean?**

**Itachi: Procrastination refers to the counterproductive deferment of actions or tasks to a later time.**

**A/N:... Huh?**

**Kisame: It means you like to put things off 'till a later date!**

**A/N: Ohhhhh! Maybe I do like to procrastinate... lol What's procrastinate mean?**

**Kisame: OH MY KAMI! I'M GONNA-MMPH! RRRRRRRRR!**

**Deidara: My sentiments exactly!**

**A/N: ... lol What's sentiments mean?**

**Deidara & Kisame & Itachi: *Facepalm***


	9. Soon

**A/N: Ok I am so so so sorry! I will not be able to update until next week! Please reply to this! I want to know that you won't abandon me! I will update as soon as possible! So check around Sunday, and after that if not right then! Don't worry I will not leave, so please don't leave me!**


	10. Butterknife

**A/N: Ok the reason I'm posting this is 'cause I got up early to do it just for you guys! I'll try to post, but it turns out it may take longer than I thought for me to be able to do it regularly. I will try and post up as often as I can, though.**

**Sasori: Why is it that sometimes you can be so smart and try so hard, but at others you can be so stupid and lazy?**

**A/N: Ok, first off, Hey! I'm not stupid or lazy! Secondly, it's a gift.**

**Sasori: *sighs* but I don't think-mmph. *shakes head***

**A/N: That's right! You dodn't think if you decided to mess with THE ALMIGHTY WEILDER OF DUCKTAPE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-coughcough... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SHALL CATCH THOSE MURDERING COUGHS! *puts on Sherlock Holmes hat* THIS, I SWEAR!**

**Kisame: Just read. Don't even talk. Just read.**

Wow. I could cut the tension in the air with a butterknife, it's that thick. Well, a sharp butterknife.

Currently I'm in a tense meeting with the Schinintai and the Akatsuki. The meeting where I'm supposed to be handed over to the Akatsuki like they own me. Which, they do not! Sort-of. More like they have a score to settle with me. After all, you can't just kick the leader of the Akatsuki and come away from that unscathed. So, they got their sort-of allies to hand me over. So, why is it taking so long? We're all just standing in the middle of the street.

Finally Pein broke the painful silence.

"Hand it over."

_Great_, I've been demoted to an it! Don't I feel special (note the sarcasm)!

Why are they staring at me like that? Oh, wait. They're not staring at _me_, they're staring at the chain that connects the collar around my neck to Bankotsu. I do not like the looks they're giving me. They range from hungry (Why is this one always Zetsu?) to lusty (Hidan) to slightly interested (surprisingly Sasori... lol surprisingly Sasori) to unreadable due to mask (Tobi and Kakuzu). Not liking those looks.

Not to mention the fact Pein probably still wants to punish me by unknown means... Uknown but scary means... And the tattoo thing, I don't want a tattoo. I like my skin tattoo free. Besides, I like the Schinintai better, they didn't come onto me, and they're nicer overall. From what I've seen. So far.

I was roughly pulled out of my thoughts by a hard tug on the chain from Bankotsu. I gagged and was tugged straight into his arms, which then proceeded to wrap around my waist.

"Hm, I'm not sure I want to hand _her_ over." Wait, what? (But I do enjoy the fact that I'm not an it to him.)

Bankotsu started to rub his cheek against mine, making me flush, all the while taking in the reactions of the Akatsuki carefully. Of course, there was only one reaction to take in. Rage. On every face. They were like black waves rolling of of the Akatsuki that were getting stronger every minute.

Pein's face contorted into a glare so fierce, that I quivered slightly, but I swear I saw Bankotsu and the other Schinintai smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Now here's the part that really scared me. They all started to pull out weapons. Bankotsu shoved me behind him and pulled a huge halberd, and I mean huge. Jakotsu pulled out wicked sword. Suikotsu bared the knives on his hands threateningly. Renkotsu pulled out a sort of brew thing and held it close to his mouth. Kyokotsu and Mukotsu both tensed up, ready to spring at a moments notice. Ginkotsu pointed a cannon at the Akatsuki.

Hidan pulled a red three-bladed scyth off of his back. A few whip like threads came out of the sleeves of Kakuzu's cloak. Kisame pulled a huge sword-thingy off his back that was wrapped in bandages and had a small skull on the end of the handle. Itachi's comma-like markings in his eyes swirled threateningly. Tobi took out a small kunai knife and tensed up almost completely. Deidara pulled his cloak back and reached a hand into a small pouch at his waist. Sasori pulled out a scroll with odd markings on it. Pein remained the relaxed position of his body, but I knew that he would strike at a moments notice by the look in his eyes. The only one who didn't make any motion at all and remained calm was Zetsu.

Zetsu spoke up, oddly in what seemed to be two voices. Maybe he had a sort of split personality? It would make sense woth the whole half black half white skin thing.

"Perhaps we should consider the repercussions of this fight **before we act like idiots."** One side was polite and slightly robotic, while the other was crude and not so polite.

"How else will this be solved?" Bankotsu was slightly hissing as he said this.

"We could perhaps **play a game."** What does he mean by game?

"What do you mean by game?" Pein questioned, almost as if he read my mind. (Although he probably just saw my confused face.)

"We could let Sensaina run free **and try and catch her and convince her to come back with us. Whoever **manages to convince her to come back with** them will get her as the prize for their side.** We could give her a day as a headstart** and from then on we will hunt her down."** Ok, this whole voices switch off thing is making me dizzy.

**"Of course** all parties must agree." Zetsu glanced at Pein and Bankotsu.

"Hm, I think I like the idea of this game." Bankotsu nodded his approval.

"... It is better that we do not start a war." Pein gave his approval also.

"Sen**saina?"** I glanced up in suprise, but understood quickly.

Of course they want my approval, otherwise the game wouldn't be playable and a war would begin.

So I considered my options carefully. If I said no, war would come. Chaos would happen, and innocent people would get hurt. But in the midst of all the chaos, I would have several chances to slip away. If I said yes, I would play the little game. I would have less chances to leave with them all on my tail, but it wouldn't be impossible, just improbable.

_Darn my compassionate self!_

"Ok, I'm in."

**Renkotsu: Hey have any of you seen the author?**

**Kisame: No, she ran off earlier screaming something about coughs and Sherlock Holmes.**

**Renkotsu: Oh... Well, now what?**

**Kisame: I'm not sure... It's so quiet when she's gone.**

**Renkotsu: Yeah. I almost miss her.**

**Kisame: Hmm. *sigh* Lets go find her. **

**Renkotsu: Ok. We'll be back when we find her.**


	11. Frizzy Beard

**Kisame: We still haven't found the author! :*( Pein says if we don't find her soon so she can just finish this darn story already, he'll kill me!**

**Renkotsu: He didn't say it quite like that.**

**Kisame: But now that she left I know that I... I...**

**A/N: Hello peoples! I'm back!**

**Kisame: WHERE WERE YOU YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR! I AM SO SICK AND-MMPH!**

**A/N:... lol You so had that one coming. My dearest readers! The end of my absenses are in sight! My schedule will soon be normal again on Friday! Yay! And for those of you who worried, nothing horrible is keeping me from my work!**

**Renkotsu: Who would worry about you?**

**A/N: Why are you all so mean to me? :*(**

Right now I'm a very familiar alley way.

One where I met a very big rat.

There's also a homeless man sitting on a pizza box. (He has a very frizzy beard.)

Still not know where I am? Then you're an idiot.

This certain alley way happen to be the one leading from the Akatsuki base. I'm currently inbetween Bankotsu and Pein at the front of our little progression inside to the place I so badly wanted to stay away from. The chain is now in Zetsu's hand, as he is trailing directly behind us and no one could agree who holds it, and he's kind of the middle ground now.

Tomorrow's the start of The Game. Lovely. It's been agreed (well, after much arguing) that I will be let out of the Akatsuki base at midnight exactly and the two gangs will follow the next night. Great, I still have no plan of action. I have to find some sort of way out of this. They will track me down, and I ned some where I have little to no connections with. Then I have to figure a way out of the city.

"...*rustle rustle*..." I whipped my head towards the sound, but no one else seemed to notice.

"...*rustle squeak*..." Omg.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! A RAT! AHHHHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" AHHHHHH!

I leaped onto Pein and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was still screaming, but not alone now.

"AHHHHHHH! THAT THING IS HUGE!" Omg. That's Jakotsu.

Jakotsu leaped onto me and we started to scream together... Right in Pein's ear. Everyone else was trying to kill the rat, but that suckers huge! It was brown, had matted fur, and as was as large as a cat!

"Get off!" I prepared to unlatch, but Pein just shoved Jakotsu off.

He then proceeded to unbutton his cloak, pull me in, and button it all the way up. I was engulfed in darkness before it was even buttoned all of the way up. Darn my short form. I felt him pull his arm in through the sleeves. Pein wrapped them around my waist and pulled me so I was resting my head against his chest and pulled flush against him.

All of that so fast that I couldn't even process it all before I was held to him. This does not seem very punishy... Then again, it would be hard to convice someone to come with you after you tortured said person.

"Kill it already!" There he goes, with the hissing and the annoyance.

I heard another small sqeak and then silence. Pein's black shirt was now soaked with tears I hadn't even known I was shedding.

"Is it dead?" Dang my voice sound small, even to my own ears.

"Yes, so why don't you let her out now, Pein?" Bankotsu's voice was muffled slightly by the cloak, but I could still hear the threat in his voice.

"I'm not sure I want to let her out." Pein's voice boomed right next my face.

"I think she'd be safer with me." Now arrogance was lacing his words too.

"Then why didn't she jump to you in fear? Fear is an instictual emotion. Sensaina would have automatically jumped to whoever she felt safer with."

Man, this guy practically radiates dominance.

I heard the sound of metal being pulled out and decided it was time to intervene.

"Please, now that the rat is dead, I can come out Pein-sama." Darn! That sama is like an insticual thing.

Light flooded my eyes as Pein finally relented and opened the cloak. My eyes were drawn to the brown mass on the ground. I paled considerably at the sight but quickly turned back towards the door. As we started forward again I fell back slightly to move next to Jakotsu.

"You're scared of rats too?" I smiled timidly.

"Ugh! Yes! Disgusting things! Carry disease everywhere!" Jakotsu, I quickly noticed, has a very flamboyant personality.

I decided to take Suikotsu's advice.

"I like you makeup. The shade you have on your eyes really brings out your natural gold flecks." Thats right! I can be girly!

"Thank you! None of my brothers ever want to talk about that stuff!" Wow. Suikotsu was dead on.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's what I'm good for." Hey, if I get enslaved to them, I want at least one friend.

"Maybe you do have your uses." That was about as close as he'd get to saying he likes me, I can tell.

"Jakotsu." Bankotsu spoke up.

"You and Sensaina should share your old room for the night. Any other way would be unfair." He was glaring at Pein now but I wasn't paying attention.

Old room? He's stayed here before?

**A/N:...**

**Deidara: She won't say **_**anything.**_** It's not natural! Renkotsu! Apologize already!**

**Renkotsu: No, she had it coming.**

**A/N:...**

**Itachi: Syzygy.**

**Deidara: Wha-**

**Itachi: Wait for it.**

**A/N:...**

**Itachi & Deidara:...**

**A/N:...**

**Itachi & Deidara:...**

**A/N:... lol What's syzygy mean?**

**Itachi: My work here is done... It means the alignment of two planets.**

**A/N: Darn you and your big words Itachi! Next time I shall stay silent! ... lol Whats alignment mean?**

**Deidara & Renkotsu: *Facepalm***


	12. Fishstick!

**A/N: *sigh* My schedule, as it turns out, is actually not going to get better for a long while. Sorry people, but I will update as much as I can. I want a cookie. *zones out thinking of cookies***

**BFF of Author:... LOL! ALL OF YOU PEOPLES SUCK! I GOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE ALL OF YOU! HAHA!**

**A/N: YES! MY BFF ROCKS THAT WAY! DO NOT MESS WITH HER, FOR SHE IS BFF'S WITH THE ALMIGHTY WEILDER OF DUCKTAPE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Deidara: Listen, author. All of us characters need to talk to you. BFF, please leave us alone now.**

**BFF: Fine, but I shall be back!**

**A/N: What is this?**

**Bankotsu: An intervention.**

**Pein: Author, we are tired of you duckaping us, and acting stupid even when you have an extensive vocabulary.**

**Sensaina: We want you to try and act more mature is all.**

**Sasori: And please stop with the coughs, several of us have been traumatized by your useless hunting of them.**

**Deidara: Mostly me!**

**A/N:... lol What's intervention mean?**

**All: *Facepalm***

Yeah. Right now I'm with Jakotsu in his room, an hour away from the start of the game. My original intent for ther time spent waiting was to formulate a plan, but Jakotsu likes to talk. Alot.

"Hey Jakotsu, I have a question, if that's okay?" It's been bugging me since the alley way.

Jakotsu looked up, a small expression of curiousity on his face.

"What is it?"

I paused, putting my thoughs in order.

"You and the Akatsuki, you guys don't seem like you would be allies normally. You also seem to have known each other for a really long time, though. I saw you and the others talking together like old pals, even though your personalities clash. How long have you been," I searched for the right word, "close? And, if it's not too invasive, how did your two groups meet?"

Jakotsu looked rather suprised at my mini rant. He paused for a moment, and I could see him considering whether of not to answer.

He finally began.

"The Schinintai and the Akatsuki were always seperate. I grew up with my brothers, and the Akatsuki grew up together. We used to fight violently with each other as wimpy street gangs when we were young, as rivals. Then, Naraku came to town. Naraku is a scientist who experiments on people ruthlessly. Turns them into monsters. Naraku took little nobodies off the street. People nobody would miss. Like little wimpy street gangs. He took both Akatsuki and Schinintai. Those days with him, tortured and worked, were the worst of my and my brothers lives. Pain brought our two gangs together. We stuch together and survived him for two years before breaking out, in a plan that needed both gangs. We formed an alliance of shared pain then, because all of us came out with scars. Some more prominant, like Genkotsu and Zetsu. Others more subtle, like Itachi's eyes and Suikotsu's split personalities, which you have yet to meet. But all painful. It brought us together, and gave us our semi alliance. It could be broken, though. We have, as you said, clashing personalities. Not to mention, we both follow different leaders. Sure, I would do as Pein asked if it was okay with Bankotsu, but if he made one move to gain control over Bankotsu, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Even with our shared pain."

I was stunned. I never knew that they had so much history. I really didn't want to be the one to break that alliance of shared pain.

Things were really quiet after that, both of us lost in thought.

Then I was startled as the door creaked open, revealing Kisame.

"It's time." His eyes lingered on me for a moment after his raspy voice faded before leading me out.

Jakotsu stayed behind, not having to leave the hideout until next midnight.

Kisame slowly led me throughout the hideout towards the exit. I quietly looked at his shark features and suddenly felt something I knew he wouldn't appreciate. Pity. I know, I know! That's awful right? Well, I couldn't help it. I mean, being forcibly experimented on. Going in normal, and coming out as a _monster_. I couldn't even imagine what that would be like.

We came to a stop in front of the metal door leading outside.

"This is where I leave you, girly. You better get out of here fast, we'll be following soon enough." Kisame smirked, obviously thinking that it would be easy to catch up to me.

Then I did some thing that suprised both of us.

I hugged him.

I hugged a giant walking fishstick.

I. Hugged. Him.

Kisame tensed up, and for a brief moment I wondered if he would push me away. And then the giant man softened and wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my hair. Probably smelled like vanilla. That's what everyone who hugs me says.

"Thanks, squirt... You smell like vanilla." I knew it.

I smiled at him once, before opening the metal door and dashing out.

Okay, now I really wish I had made a game plan. I ran out of the alley way before pausing at the corner.

Okay, I have to go somewhere totally unexpected. Somewhere no one would expect me to go. But I have no ride. I think I might have a somewhat idea, but it's out in the country part of Konoha, a fair distance away from the heart of it where I was. I have a solid twenty-four hours to find out how to get there. The buses don't go out there, and besides, I don't exactly want to see Baso again. If he took me they would most likely interrogate him to find out where I went, and even if he didn't exactly help me out at first, I still don't want him to go through torture.

Besides, he'd probably give me away, he wasn't exactly one strong of will from what I'd seen of him. That left a handful of my closest friends that were within walking distance. And I have to get them to give me a car or something to borrow until the gangs could find me and use them as bait to get me to leave with them.

I glanced around, dimly recognising the features of where I was. There is only one of my friends who live here, in the poorer part of town.

Time to call in a solid ya owe me.

**A/N: Okay, in the next chapter we see Sensaina leave town on a borrowed ride. From who it is borrowed, we shall see. And where she goes, we shall see. And-**

**Deidara: Okay! Shuddup already.**

**A/N: That's it! I have had enough of you characters abusing me. *Throws down keyboard* I quit.**

**Sasori: Deidara, you idiot! Now who's gonna finish the story so we can move on with our lives?**

**Deidara: I don't know, and I don't care! I am so sick and tired of her! AND WHAT'S UP WITH ME SAYING UN AND YEAH IN THE STORY, BUT NOT HERE! SHE FAILS AS AN AUTHOR!**

**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR REAL! I WAS COMING BACK TO APOLOGIZE FOR ACTING SO STUPID AND CHILDISH, BUT FORGET IT NOW! IF I SUCK SO MUCH THEN I QUIT FOR REAL!**

**Deidara: FINE THEN, GO AWAY ALREADY NO ONE HERE WANTS YOU AROUND ANYWAYS! AND ANOTHER-MMPH!**

**A/N: I HATE YOU, BUT I LOVE DUCKTAPE! GOODBYE! FORGET IT! RRRRRRR! I MIGHT UPDATE, BUT IT'LL TAKE ALOT TO CONVINCE TO ME TO NOT QUIT!**


	13. Sophie the Warthog

**A/N: I IS BACK! Yayzies! Whoop! The next chappie! I forgave Deidara! I still have him ducktaped in my closet though. But who cares about that! What we all want is the chappie!**

**Sensaina: Author, please let Deidara out now. *puppy eyes***

**A/N: Only if I get a super-awesome Power Puff Girls Bandage.**

**Sensaina: *sweatdrops* But you aren't injured.**

**A/N: Your point is?**

**Hidan: THE POINT IS, YOU HEATHEN, THAT YOU'RE AN IMMATURE BI-MMPH!**

**A/N: THE MIGHY POWER OF DUCKTAPE NEVER GETS OLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-coughcough...**

**Everyone: *holds breath* ...**

**A/N:...**

**Everyone:...**

**A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sasori: *sigh* Same old, same old. Just read. -.-**

I. Am. Frickin. Cold.

All I have on at 12:30 am is a flimsy t-shirt and jeans.

_Answer the frickin door already!_

I heard a bang and some cursing before the door finally opened, revealing a sleepy (and slightly grumpy) Naruto.

I gazed into his cerulean eyes and felt the random protectiveness of an older sister enter me. Ridiculous, considering the fact I only come to slightly below his shoulder. Darn my short form.

But Naruto has had a hard life. His parents both died in a horrible accident just after he was born, and the poor guy didn't even know who they were until recently. That fact also made people think he was a wild undisciplined menace as he grew up. The only person who really cared for him as he grew was Iruka, a teacher at the elementary school. But Naruto worked hard to push past all the rumors, and succeded, making many friends and showing his hardcore determination.

I don't want to see it broken. Thus the protectiveness.

"Sensaina? What the heck are you doing here at one in the morning?" He gave me a bleary supposed to be threatening look.

That one scentence was all it took to snap me back to the present. I need to get out of here now.

"Naruto... I'm in trouble. May I come in?" He blinked as though processing my words before nodding, taking in my seriousness.

He led me into the living room, sitting me onto the couch next to him. There was an akward silence for a few moments, until he broke it with a small cough.

"Oh, right." I took a breath, preparing to begin.

"Naruto, I won't tell you who's after me, or where I'm going. If they find you and you have anything on me, they could hold you against me, or get information out of you. But I need you to do me a favor. And fast. I have a time limit." I glanced up to see if he was taking me seriously. He was.

"Anything, Sensaina! You saved my life at the hospital when Tsunade was gone! Without you I would be dead!" Naruto gave me a pure look of absolute determination, shining straight through his eyes.

It was true. Naruto was shot in a street riot. Straight through the chest. Tsunade was was on her day off, and wouldn't answer her phone. I was the only one capable of healing him, and even then the odds were against him. But at the same time I didn't save him. Not alone anyways. He was in a coma after the surgery, and I didn't know what to do. Then all the friends he made, and people whose lives he touched, they came and pulled him out of the darkness he was in. I couldn't ever compare to that.

"Okay. I need to borrow your beat-up old truck, not your new beat-up old truck, and one of your old jumpsuits. If I used my own things I could be recognised. Also, do you have any of my old clothes from past sleepovers I could take too, for later on?" Can't take any chances when being hunted.

"'Course! I'll pack you some food too! Just in case. Hope you like ramen, though! 'Cause that's about all I got!"

Fifteen minutes later I was suited up and ready to say goodbye.

"I guess this is it." Naruto offered me a broad smile in reply.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again someday! Believe it! And don't forget to keep your hair up in my old hat, no offense, but it's really easy to pick you out of a crowd with your hair." I rolled my eyes.

_Always the optimist. Slash hair enthusiast._

"Yeah, Bye Naruto! Good luck with running your ramen shop!" Yeah, that's right. He owns a ramen shop. Toughest job in the city.

With one last wave I was off. I nearly groaned at the slow speed of this peice of junk, but hey, better than nothing.

With a large sigh, I settled in for the long ride.

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

Now the sun was indicating midmorning, probably around eleven. I turned smoothly into a long gravel driveway nestled inbetween two of the many golden hills that surrounded me.

I started to regret my descision of where I was going to go. I mean what if he turned me away? Where then? I really should've made other plans. But no one would expect me to go here, not even my closest pals.

My worries kept with me until finally the driveway opened, revealing a large valley below. In the valley were several pens. They completely littered the place, covering the huge expanse of land with squares. In the pens were a whole manner of animals. I saw two tigers in one, and in a pen across from them was a camel, a pig, and a zebra.

_I see he still keeps rescuing animals. Guess some of the things we did together stuck._

I continued down the road before screeching to a stop infront of a large almost-mansion house. I pulled off my ridiculous orange hat with a blue 'Ramen' across the top and walked over to a pen right next to me.

"Hi Sophie!" I greeted the female warthog cheerfully.

It glanced up and I swear I saw joy flash in those eyes.

Sophie is the nicest darn warthog you will ever meet. Trust me. I remember from my last stay here.

I patted her head once, minding the electric fence, before heading to the door. I flipped a limp strand of silver hair out of my eyes before raising my hand to knock.

**A/N: Okay. I finally let Deidara out. *pouts* But I am still angry. Just a little.**

**Deidara: I said sorry **_**five times!**_

**A/N: Yes, but you never gave me the hug of forgiveness.**

**Deidara: Do I have to?**

**A/N: Yes.**

**Deidara: Fine. *Hugs***

**A/N: Awwwwwww! All is forgiven! Before I leave to hunt coughs, I am sorry about the poor quality of this chapter! I do not believe that it was my best work! Sorries! The next, though, is going to be awesomeness! ... Okay bye! SHERLOCK HOLMES! *runs off***

**Deidara: Man! I am so glad that's over. *turns around revealing sign on back reading 'Itachi Owns Me! I live to serve as his pet!'***

**Kisame: *snickers***

**Deidara: What?**

**Kisame: Nothing. Just nothing.**


	14. Icy Tigers

**A/N: Haha! Shh! *whispers* Deidara still doesn't know about the sign on his back. Haha! Everyone is so laughing about him behind his back! Itachi still hasn't seen though!**

**Deidara: What?**

**A/N: Nothing! .**

**Itachi: *Comes in and see's Deidara's back* Bow down to me slave! *points at Deidara***

**Deidara: WHAT? HECK NO!**

**Itachi: Be careful, pet. I may have to punish you.**

**A/N: *cracks up* HAHAHA! YOU BETTER LISTEN DEIDARA!**

**Sensaina: *takes pity* Uh, Deidara? Your back.**

**Deidara: *takes of sign and reads* I'M GONNA KILL YOU AUTHOR!**

**A/N: AHHHHH! SORRYGOTTARUN! ENJOYSTORY! SHERLOCKHOLMES! DUCKTAPERULES!... MORESHERLOCKHOLMES!**

So, here I stand. In front of my former home. Waiting for my past to answer the door.

"Sensaina." Wow. What to say at this kind of reunion.

I looked into the sea foam green eyes of Sabaku no Gaara with more than a little trepidation.

I mean, what was I suposed to say? How have you been the past three years that I've been avoiding you? 'Cause I'm being chased by two gangs made up of homicidal maniacs and I was wondering if I could stay here. Oh, and if I do, there's also a good chance that you'll end up hurt/tortured by them.

No, I don't think that would go over well. Heck, he might even get mad. Not good. Last time I made him mad, I left with scars.

Almost unconsiously I reached back to touch the long one that ran from my lower left hip up to my right shoulder.

I saw him glance down towards my hand, and a flash of guilt went through his eyes, suprising me.

You see, when I was 17 I went out with the infamous Demon of the Sand. Gaara came to Konoha with his brother, Kankuro, and his sister, Temari. He was a huge part of a gang of killers in the sand, but I didn't know that at the time. I bumped into him on the street, and we hooked up later on after a few more chance meetings. Eventually I learned about his past, but I thought he had changed. I was wrong. One night we were making a dinner together at the small apartment I rented once my parents died. I said one off comment, and accidently set him off. He took a knife off of the counter, and that was that. I never told anyone how I got hurt, but I didn't see him again after that.

Gaara didn't even try to see me at first, but after a year he started to call. He claimed that he changed, but I just couldn't be around be around him after what happened. The look in his eyes was one I will never forget. That look of pure animalistic rage.

Gaara doesn't have that look in his eyes now.

"Can-can I come in?" Why am I so meek? Oh yeah, 'cause he spilt my blood all over the kitchen floor.

"Yeah." He led me slowly to the living room, his eyes never leaving mine.

We sat akwardly on two couches across from each other until I spoke.

"I see you kept the house." I remember this place from when we were dating.

"Yeah."

"You, uh, kept the animals too."

When he first moved here Gaara started to rescue abused or hurt animals. He would never say, but I think he wanted love from them that he never got from his family. His dad was a loon who beat him, and his siblings were terrified of his destructive nature.

"Yeah. Listen Sensaina, I've been trying to tell you that I am sorry. I was a different person back then, but I really did care for you, and when I did it opened my eyes. I am a different person now." He spoke earnestly, but I avoided his eyes.

"Let's not bring up the past." He almost spoke up again but I cut him off.

"Gaara, I'm not here for apologies. I am here because I need your help." I finally looked up only to meet a colder gaze. He must've withdrawn at my harshness.

Great, now I feel like a jerk.

"What is it then." Now _he_ was the one being harsh.

I slowly went through a recap of all that had happened, leaving out a few details. Such as a certain Mr. Kyowseaicredcoyh. Or why I am wearing a collar on my neck. (They removed the chain).

"So, you see, I need a place to stay where no one would expect me to got to." I realized that my tone had turned pleading, but I couldn't care less with the current situation.

Gaara gazed at me for a moment with troubled features.

"No one would expect you to trust me." Gaara seemed even more depressed at this realization, but then I saw him harden again.

"You may stay, but I'm not living alone, and you may want to reconsider when you see who the other four residents are."

"Sensaina?" Oh chiz, I would recognise that voice anywhere.

I turned to face someone I thought was in the sound village.

"Sasuke?" I gazed at the matured dark features of my former classmate.

We grew up together as schoolmates, in a tight-nit group of friend with Naruto, and my other friend Sakura. We went out at eighteen, and had a long distance relationship when he went to college in Otogakure. Then when I went to visit him as a suprise birthday, I found him in his dorm with another women. Ugh, her name was Karin, and it turns out they had been dating for months. Needless to say that was the end of us.

For a moment I compared his features to Itachi's. They have many similarities, but ultimately Sasuke's are more broad, where as Itachi's are fine and delicate.

Then I looked into the shadows behind him, only to get another dissapointment.

Neji Hyuuga. Yet another ex. This one was a year older than me. We were dating just earlier this year actually. It ended when he went for another women. I was ticked, but felt better when he came crawling back after it ended badly for them. But even though he wanted me back, I didn't want him. I can see him shooting daggers at me with his creepy white eyes.

I turned back to Gaara, feeling slightly weak in the knees. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to live here.

"Hey, Gaara. I put some ice in the tiger cage so they could cool off. Who is this." I turned towards the only unfamiliar voice I'd heard so far.

I was greeted by the sight of a man with white hair and eyes similar to Gaara. He was undoubtedly handsome, but after my week, I wasn't exactly trusting of handsome men.

"Ah, Kimimaru. This is Sensaina. She wishes to stay with us for awhile." I heard immediate protest behind me.

"No." Neji glared as he and Sasuke moved to the couch holding Gaara.

"Well, that's your opinion Neji. We should all get a say." Sasuke said this as he gazed at me with appraising eyes, probably just as confounded with how I had changed as I was with how he had changed.

Dang, he's gotten hot.

_Bad Sensaina! Bad thoughts! Do not like the cheater!_

"I have no problem with it." Kimimaru sat on the arm, still staring at me.

"Sorry Neji, you've been outvoted by everyone. She's staying." Wait, what?

After seeing three exes I'm not even sure if I want to anymore. But by the looks Gaara, Sasuke, and Kimimaru are giving me, I don't have a choice.

**A/N: Hehe. She staying with her ultra hot exes and Kimimaru. The lucky duck. Anywho, Itachi is currently punishing his new 'pet' Deidara for being disobedient. I can't help but feel slightly bad.**

**Sasori: WHAT ABOUT ME? HE'S SHOWING HIM SASODEI! I CAN'T EVEN ENJOY HIS PAIN!**

**A/N: Sowwies Sasori! Here, have a cookie.**

**Sasori: I CAN'T EAT COOKIES YOU DIMWIT! I'M A PUPPET! AND ANOTHER- MMPH!**

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAH! I AM THE ALMIGHTY WEILDER OF DUCKTAPE HAHAHahaha?**

**Sasori: *Holding poisoned knife***

**A/N: Uh, bye? *runs away***

**Sasori: *gives chase***


	15. Mr Cpwcsh

**A/N: I is backies! :D BTW be sure to check my new Akatsuki love story, too. Even though I'm not done with this one quite yet, haha! Now, I know that yer all thinking 'Why is Sensaina with these people and not the hot baddies?' but you shall see the purpose in this chapter at the end. I'll even give you a hint, it involves money.**

**Itachi: Has anyone seen my pet?**

**A/N: Yeah, he's at the other story.**

**Itachi: Then I shall wait.**

**A/N: What? You don't even want to check the other one out? But you're the first flippen' character to even appear!**

**Itachi: That matters not.**

**A/N: But-but-**

**Itachi: *suddenly in my face* Quiet, or I may have to punish you too.**

**A/N: *faints from all the blood rushing to my head***

Ok, so maybe the ex thing wasn't so bad. That is, until I had to share a room with one of them!

There were only three rooms, and Kimimaru and Gaara already share. So that left me with Sasuke or Neji.

Well, I certainly don't want to share with Sasuke, otherwise known as Mr. Cheater-pants-with-cockatoo-shaped-hair or Mr. Cpwcsh for short, 'cause... Well he cheated on me! All you girls out there understand! But Neji... isn't exactly warm towards me.

So, in the end I chose Sasuke. We set up a small futon in the room, which was huge thank goodness, a small one would've been cramped, and I tried to get over the akwardness as we tried to sleep knowing the other was there.

That is the past though. Yesterday to be exact. Currently I'm trying to worry over the fact the Akatsuki are now after me... Key word, trying. I'm having to much un to really care right now though.

Currently I'm in the bobcat cage with Kimimaru and the bobcat herself, Shela.

I sat on the large tire in the center of the enclosure Kimimaru opened the grate seperating this part of the cage from a smaller part, effectively letting the bobcat bound towards me.

I giggled lightly at she jumped up on the tire and began to nuzzle my arm. Then Shela put her front paws on my shoulder and began to rub my hair, still wet from the shower I had taken a few minutes before coming out here. I gasped as she suddenly leaped up onto my shoulder and laid down, with her front and back paws hanging around my neck.

"This is so cool!" I reached back to pet her slightly, her fur coarse but smooth.

"I knew you'd enjoy her. Everyone love Shela." Kimaru looked very satisfied with himself.

"Don't look so smug, it's not very hard to please her. And she's not worth it." Neji walked in like he owned the place (Which he doesn't! Gaara does!) and extracted Shela from my shoulders.

He then proceeded to grip my arm with bruising force and drag me out of the cage.

I glared at him angrily.

"I seem to remember you talking about her with Gaara and Sasuke like she was the most beautiful thing to cross the earth not that long ago." Kimimaru smirked at Neji's angry demeanor.

"Uh yeah, I'm gonna go in for lunch now." Neither appaered to hear me, they were still locked in a staring contest.

I slipped inside and headed to where I remembered the kitchen was. Thank goodness it was empty, I don't think I could deal with another guy after all that has been happening lately.

I dug around in the fridge before finally settling on some cold rice. I turned around to sit and eat only to come face-to-face with Mr. Cpwcsh himself.

Sasuke had on a slightly pained expression on and I quickly moved to get out of the kitchen. I was stopped though as his pale hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Sensaina. Listen before you leave." Ok, that's probably when I should have left, but, his voice was pleading with me, so I reluctantly turned back to face him.

"I-i know I messed up, but you, me, Naruto, and Sakura. We have always been friends, and I don't want that balance to be upset because of what happened. You know they stopped talking to me when you left. I mean, what I mean is I'm sorry. Please, friends?" I was touched, really I was.

I mean, it's not everyday an _ Uchiha_ says sorry... _An_ _Uchiha!_

"Yeah, friends." I gave a shakey smile and in return was gifted with a blinding, very un-Uchiha like grin.

That's when I heard it. Shouts from outside and the sound of motorcycles.

Panic set in as the front door flew open and whammed against the wall leaving cracks in its wake.

As soon as I glimpsed the black cloak with red cloads I leaped back into the kitchen. Well, tried to anyways. Instead I was pulled into a grip like steel against a chest as hard as rock.

I felt a head lean down and a voice came to my ear like dark velvet.

"Wet hair is hot, seriously." Oh. I recognise that voice. Hidan.

Then I was wrenched out of his arms by a certain ticked Uchiha.

I turned to look at him. Hidan's eyes gleamed with wicked amusement at my look of horror. Then Gaara came in and planted himself in front of me and Sasuke.

"How did you find me so fast." My voice was filled with fear.

"I was tipped off by an angry Hyuuga ex." His voice was laced with amusement.

Neji. How could he. I thought even he would be above that. When Gaara told them all about my situation last night, I didn't even think to be worried.

"Sasuke, get Sensaina out of here." Sasuke needed no further instruction as he whisked me out of there.

I heard the sound of fighting erupt behind us, thuds of fist on flesh and inhuman growls and snarls.

Then I was in the garage in a sleek black car I didn't recognise, but looked very expensive. Sasuke shoved me into the drivers seat and leaned into the rolled down window.

"Here, take my card and find somewhere to stay in the rich part of town, where you won't be expected or stand out with this car. I'm going to stall for you." He shoved a credit card into my hands and put keys into the ignition from the window.

"Sasuke, I can't take your money." I can't. It's not right.

Sasuke glanced at me, completely exasperated.

"Just go! And be safe." With that he placed a warm kiss onto my forehead and ran back into the house.

In a somewhat daze I pulled out and was on my way back into the city. I kept listening though, for the sound of a motorcycle.

**A/N: Haha! Now she has money that can't be traced to her, only to Sasuke! I rock!**

**Kakuzu: Figures you'd wake up only to speak to the readers.**

**A/N: I know, I'm cool that way.**

**Kakuzu: ... Yeah, that's the word for it.**

**A/N: I want a muffin.**

**Kakuzu: How are you so random?**

**A/N: It's a gift.**

**Kakuzu: That's it. From now on whenever you switch subjects randomly, you have to give me a dollar.**

**A/N: Why?**

**Kakuzu: So we can hopefully break you of the habit...**

**A/N: No really, why? We all know thats a lost cause.**

**Kakuzu: Fine, so I can get a dollar.**

**A/N: I knew it! SHERLOCK HOLMES!**


	16. Puppy Eyes

**A/N: Hello all of you faithful readers! Yes it is I! The all mighty weilder of ducktape!**

**Deidara: ...**

**A/N: He's pouting because I made him get in trouble with his... *giggles* Master! HAHAHAHA! IT'S SO FRICKEN HILARIOUS!**

**Itachi: Hn. *annoyed***

**A/N: Geez. *whispers* He's mad at me too. I took away his whip. Shhh, don't tell Deidara I saved him! ;)**

**Deidara: What did you say? **

**A/N: Nothing, nothing.**

**Deidara: Please, I'll just go ask the readers, they'll tell me.**

**A/N: No they won't! At least, not while I'm around.**

**Deidara: True. *throws me out of room***

**A/N: *muted screaming from other room***

I am lucky. For once anyways.

I made it to the richer part of town without one confrontation the whole time. From anyone. For once throughout the week I actually have gone a day without being harrassed by some lunatic male.

I let loose a long, luxurious sigh as I sunk deeper into the extremely comfortable jacuzzi bathtub.

Yes, you heard that right. Jacuzzi bathtub.

I'm going to spend the night in a _very_ expensive hotel. And it won't cost me a dime. It will cost Sasuke more than a dime though.

I know, I know. I shouldn't waste all of _his_ money on stuff I don't need... But he offered and he cheated on me. So he owes me one. Plus, he said to blend in. It's not like I'll blend in with the car he gave me at a cheap motel. Not with that shiny black speed machine.

I sank deeper into the steaming water, for once atually relaxing.

It was all too short though as the water grew cold and I stepped out.

I pulled on one of the almost ridiculously comfy bathrobes and walked out into my cavernous room that was bigger than even my apartment. I brushed a damp silver strand of hair out of my eyes as I walked over to the bed, where the new set of blue jeans and t-shirt awaited me.

I had gone shopping before I had come to the hotel. After all, my escape from Gaara's home was too urgent for me to even grab my bag. I set up some of the other clothes I had bought in my closet, keeping the rest in a duffel bag next to the bed for emergencies. You know, in case I had to make a hasty retreat from crazy gangsters.

I twisted my head sharply up when I heard a timid-sounding knock on the door. Maybe it wasn't that smart, but I padded softly over to the door in my brand new tennis shoes. (Very expensive tennis shoes.)

I glanced through the little peephole and was greeted by the sight of empty hallway. Odd.

Just to make sure that I wasn't hearing things I pulled the door open gently and was greeted by a suprising sight.

A little girl. She was small, with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was wearing a yellow and orange kimono with green rings and a green obi. What caused me to crouch down and reach out to her though was the small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, dear one?" Oh, she just looked so sad! She even had the huge puppy eyes going on.

"Rin is lost! Rin can't find Sesshomaru-sama anywhere! He told Rin to stay in the room when he and Jaken left but Rin got scared by a beepy noise! Rin ran out and went down many hallways! Now Rin doesn't know where she is! So she decided to ask for help from a room person!" This Rin, as I guessed she was from her dialouge, darted to me and wrapped her arms around my middle, effectively soaking my shirt with her tears.

"Oh, poor Rin! Sensaina- I mean, I'll help you find this Sesshomaru-sama!" I scooped her up into my arms, but then set her down just as quickly. Hey, I'm naturally small, and this girl was rather heavy even though she looked really tiny!

So I settled for holding her hand.

"Okay, Rin. Do you know what Sesshomaru's last name is? Maybe we can go to the desk and find out where his room is. Then I'll take you there." I glanced down at her, noticing that her tears had stopped and that now she was swinging my hand joyfully.

"Rin doesn't know Sesshomaru-sama's last name. What is pretty ladie's name?" I blushed slightly, not used to compliments by anyone.

"Well my name is Sensaina. Nice to meet you Rin. Now, did Sesshomaru say where he was going to?" I smiled at her, happy to have her smiling and not crying.

"Sesshomaru said to Rin that he was going to a meeting with his brother and other, uh, companies in the, um, business room? Rin thinks that's right." Rin seemed to struggle to remember for a moment there.

"Okay then, I saw the business room on my way up here. It's on the second floor though, so we'll have to go in that pretty glass elevatoor. Hope you aren't afraid of heights Rin, cause we're on the thirteenth floor." I'd seen the business room through the glass elevator on the way up to my room.

"Rin's not afraid of hights! Rin is a big girl!" I giggled as Rin puffed up her chest proudly, and then made a mock serious expression as we came to the elevator.

"Good! But i think you'll have to comfort me, because I am." I smiled again as Rin gripped my hand tighter in response.

"Don't worry, Rin will protect Sensaina!" She was true to her word, holding my hand all the way down to the second floor.

"Thank you Rin. You're really brave!" I grinned as her eyes lit up in childish glee.

I was actually sad when we came to the business room. But then a new thought occured to me as Rin was about to open the door.

"Uh, Rin. Maybe we should wait until he comes out. We don't want to interrupt something important." It was too late though as she barged in and started crying again while yelling 'Sesshomaru-sama!' Well, more like screaming it.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin got lost and the nice pretty lady Sensaina helped me find Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was so scared! But Rin is a big girl so she was brave when pretty lady got scared of the elevator!" Dang, now there's no way I can walk away and pretend I never existed.

I poked my head around the door to be greeted with a roomful of eyes. Well, only four pairs, but still. The one who was obvious Sesshomaru (if a clinging Rin is any indication) had waist length silver hair (kind-of like mine :D) and cold golden eyes. Standing next to him was a green... toad... imp... thing. This I assumed was Jaken, since he was obviously with Sesshomaru and Rin had mentioned him once. Across from them were the other two pairs of eyes. The first was an intent, if not slightly angry, golden gaze that belonged to who I assumed was Sesshomaru's brother, due to the same shock of snowy hair. Next to him was a man that I had no idea of. He had blackish-blue eyes and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. They were all wearing suits exept for the imp-thing, he was wearing robes.

The only one who I can honestly say didn't look ticked off was the one with the small ponytail.

Great. What'd I get myself into now?

**Deidara: So, now that she finally gave up on breaking back in and left, will one of you readers tell me what she said? *attempting to look hot and failing***

**A/N: *cuts down door to my mind (yes that is where this take place) with a chainsaw***

**A/N: No. One. Locks. Me. Out. Of. My. Own. Mind. NO ONE! *breathes fire***

**Deidara: *squeaks***

**A/N: Ohhhhhhh Itachi! Here's your whip back! ^.^**

**Itachi: Punish time.**

**Deidara: Noooooooooo!**


	17. Frozen Veins

**A/N: Okay, I just got back from school, yeah, it started again. This means my updates will be less regular from now on, well, probably. So I apologize in advance.**

**Deidara: Hey? What are you doing up? Come back to bed with me.**

**A/N: *blushes* Oh, my gawd! Deidara, we aren't alone!**

**Deidara: Huh? What are you- Oh, my Kami. Uh *blushes* hello?**

**Itachi: Hey, you two left me alone in the bed.**

**A/N: *faints from all the blood rushing to head***

**Itachi: *catches me* What?**

**Deidara: Uh, we aren't alone. *blushes***

**Itachi: *jaw drop then faint blush* Uh, *coughs* akward.**

I gulped at all the angry stares I was getting.

Yeah, apparently it's not good to barge in on a meeting involving Sesshomaru and his brother. No. Not good.

Then I gasped as the one with the small brown ponytail darted forward and grasped my hand.

"My beauty, would you do me the honor of bearing my child." He gave a beaming smile and his hand started to creep behind my hips.

I blinked.

Once. Twice. I blinked three times.

_Smack!_

I was practically hissing as he reeled backwards.

"You pervert! Come near me again and I'll rip off any limb you touch me with!" I glared and he shrunk back, bearing a bright red hand mark on his face.

"What's a pervert?" Rin looked at me with a pout on her adorable face.

I didn't have time to answer as Sesshomaru suddenly swooshed up and spoke to the little imp named Jaken.

"Watch Rin and Inuyasha, I'll be back." Then he was sweeping me out and into the hallway.

"Hey! I don't need watching you bas-" Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha I suppose, was cut off as the thick wooden door boomed closed.

I whimpered, just a little, as Sesshomaru stood over me threateningly. His golden eyes bored into me threateningly.

"This Sesshomaru does not like strangers coming near Rin." I bristled a little as my fear was replaced with anger.

"Hey! This Sensaina took Rin back to you when _you_ left her all alone! If I hadn't of helped her then she could've been taken by someone who wasn't as helpful as I was! She would've been in danger because of _you_, not me! You shouldn't leave children alone like that!" I was a little suprised when he actually seemed to calm a little.

"Then you watch her." He started to learn forward slightly.

"No! That's not my responsibility." I glared, but I felt my anger waning.

"So you want this Sesshomaru to tell Rin that you do not want to take care of her?" Sesshomaru had me there.

The thought of poor little Rin all alone again was what got to me.

"Fine." I felt wicked triumph pour off of Sesshomaru.

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

This little girl has no shortage of energy.

As soon as I found the room Sesshomaru gave me a key to, she was all over the place. Jumping on the bed, demanding a bath, wanting mac and cheese (Had to get some from the store too.), but finally I got her settle down and watch cartoons.

I sighed, not finding much interest in Dragon Tales. This night, officially boring.

That is, until a bullet shot through the door.

Rin screamed and I picked up her petite frame with a burst of adrenaline. I frantically looked for a place to hide, automatically thinking crazy serial killer, but froze at the voice.

"I'm coming in, seriously!" That was Hidan.

No doubt. His voice, and the 'seriously' just proved it.

Then I doubled my efforts to hide, but went for a classic. Under the bed.

"Rin, honey, go under here." My voice was a mere whisper, and she nodded mutely befoer crawling under.

Before I crawled under, I opened the window, just to put him off the trail. Then I pushed under beside Rin and stopped all noise.

Just in time too, because as soon as I was situated the door burst open. I watched Hidan's feet as he strode over to the window. I heard a thud and a stream of curses, and I figured he bought the bait.

That's where my luck ran out.

When the thud hit, Rin let out a whimper. Instantly the noise from him stopped.

"Gotcha."

Then Rin was pulled out from under the bed and I soon followed. I lurched towards Hidan, suprising him into losing his grip, and then I darted to the door, intent on getting help from anyone near.

"Stop, or I'll shoot her." I froze in my tracks.

I turned slowly, an icy feeling in my veins.

Hidan was there, with poor little Rin in his grip, a gun to her head.

"You better come with me, or a bullet goes in her head, seriously."

**Bankotsu: Uh, so. The author, Itachi, and Deidara are currently in hiding.**

**Renkotsu: So, uh, we're filling in.**

**Bankotsu: The author wanted us to pass on that in the next chapter, we'll get to see the first of the, uh, 'covincing'.**

**Renkotsu: Yeah, and that she'll probably be back... Probably.**

**Bankotsu: So, uh yeah. Uh, bye?**


	18. Red Eyes

**A/N: *coughs and blushes* I'm back. Um, yeah. Could all of you readers never mention last time ever again. Thanks. *relieved***

**Itachi: Why? You know you liked it. *smirks***

**A/N: *blood rushes to head* It's not how it sounds!**

**Deidara: I think it's exactly how it sounds. *grins***

**A/N: *faints***

**Itachi: Read.**

**Deidara: Oh, and as a a warning, this chapter has blood/makeout. So be warned.**

I nearly sobbed at the sight of Hidan holding a gun to poor little puppy eyed Rin's head. As it was I did tear up a little.

"Okay! Okay. Just... Please let me say goodbye." I gave my own puppy eyes to Hidan.

Hidan grinned, knowing he had me in an impossible bind.

"Fine, you got three minutes before I drag you, seriously." I moved forward as soon as he let Rin run to me.

Rin darted into my arms, reminding me very much of when we met, not that long ago. My shirt was even soaked with her tears. I buried my face into her hair, using it to hide my mouth.

"Rin, as soon as me and him are gone, go down to Sesshomaru in the business room and tell him I'm in trouble with Hidan of the Akatsuki. Can you be a big girl and do that for me?" I breathed all this into her hair, almost to low for her to hear.

Rin nodded just before Hidan got fed up and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, seriously." I gave Rin one more pleading glance before I was drug out.

I glanced at Hidan as we strode out of the hotel, me having to run to keep up with his longer strides.

His silvery hair was, as always, slicked back. He had on a crazy grin that revealed all of his gleaming white teeth. His purple eyes were flashing with some unknown emotion that sent shivers down my spine.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you. That Hyuuga kid is very informative. He saw your and Sasuke's little 'scene' and so kindly informed me on my way out. Too bad I had to kill him." I nearly barfed. Sure he sucked, but I didn't want Neji dead.

My arm was roughly tugged as he turned sharply into a small, dark alley.

I felt fear creep back up on me as he led me in deep, turning a corner into another alley.

It really hit, though, when I was shoed roughly against the wall of the alley, Hidan so close that our noses were touching.

"After you left to try and hide, us Akatsuki and the Schinintai went over the rules of this little game in greater detail. We have to convince you to come back with one of us willingly, no force used." Really, 'cause this feels an awful lot like force.

"So, I decided to give you a... a sort of trial run of what it'll be like if you join the Akatsuki, well, with me anyways, I'm sure the others have other ways planned, seriously. Of course, for it to be exactly like what I'm about to give you, you'll have to convert to my religion." I gulped, just thinking about what the others might bring.

"What are you talki-mmph!" I didn't have time to finish before his mouth was on mine.

Hidan's kiss was hard, roughly slanting his lips over mine. I automatically raised my hands to get him off, but he shoved them over my head, pinning them with one of his.

I was breathing hard through my nose, my eyes slightly wider with suprise. I felt his tongue on my lips, but I stubbornly refused to open. Yeah, so much for that. Hidan gave a slight growl (which, I hate to say, made my heart skip a beat) and bit my lower lip harshly, causing a slight yelp to escape. He took immediate advantage, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He roughly began to explore, taking complete dominance over the kiss. This was about the point I melted into it. I began to let him, and worse, like it. I even gave a small whimper as he pulled away, a small string of saliva still between us.

I gasped for breath and couldn't help but watch as he licked his lips.

"I know you want to continue, but here comes the really fun part, seriously." It didn't seem like it would be fun, though, when he pulled out a knife.

The knife itself was beautiful. There were intracate designs carved into the handle, and it had a small silver circle with an upsidown trigle inside dangling from the end. It didn't look so elegant when he held it to my collarbone though.

I gave another whimper, feeling pathetically weak, as he kept it there, not liking the feel of the metal on my skin. Hidan didn't even her though, as he was muttering under his breath about something. I believe I heard a Jashin-sama in there somewhere.

Then he slashed his knife straight along my collarbone.

I hate to say it, but I screamed. But that didn't last long for what happened next.

Pleasure. All at once bursting from the cut. I faintly registered my knees giving out and Hidan catching me with a chuckle. I heard him cackle slightly as I full-out moaned at the feelings that cut gave me. Hidan grinned and leaned forward, giving me more pleasure as he licked along the line of the cut, also somehow closing it as he did so.

"Just say the word, and I'll take you with me, and you can have this everyday." I hate the fact that I nearly gave, I really do.

Then it was over.

I heard a snarl of sorts as Hidan was suddenly and roughly shoved off of me.

I came out of my daze of pleasure to see an unexpected hero.

Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha.

Only thing different about him now was the fact that his eyes were completely red.

**A/N: Hotness! *drools as Hidan's smexiness***

**Itachi: *posessively grabs my face and pulls me flush against him* You're mine and Deidara's. Don't forget that.**

**Deidara: *presses against me from behind* We'll remind you if we have to.**

**Itachi: *picks me up* We should. Let's go Deidara.**

**A/N: Wait, what? No?**

**Deidara: *leans into my face and purrs* Don't worry, you'll lenjoy it.**

**A/N: *blushes and nods* See you readers later.**


	19. Pretty Petal

**Kakuzu: The author paid me ten bucks to do the introduction this time. She was too embarassed to thanks to the last chapter. **

**Hidan: Of course, she had it coming as soon as she drooled at my smexiness.**

**Sasori: What smexiness? I am way smexier than you.**

**Pein: This is irrelevent... For I am smexier than all of you.**

**A/N: This settles it, all you readers, tell me in your comments who you think the smexiest Akatsuki guy is... I might even make the one who the most of you pick the next one to 'convince' Sensaina.**

**Sensaina: Wait, don't I get a say in this? And besides, weren't you supposed to be in hiding!**

**A/N: No you don't get a say... And, oh yeah! *hides***

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

I gasped, still breathless from Hidan, and watched as he was flung away from me by a very ticked looking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was literally snarling, his eyes red with rage, as he glared at Hidan. I so scared that I was shaking, but Hidan just laughed and gave a crazy grin.

"I'll see you later, seriously." He gave me one last wink, before darting out of the alley, opposite of the way we had come in.

Inuyasha slowly calmed his breathing, before stooping next to my crumpled form against the alley wall. I saw his eyes give me a once over, now back to a more mellow golden, before he spoke gruffly.

"Are you okay?" I realized I had blood on the front of my shirt from my short lived cut.

"Y-yeah. I think so." My mind was still a bit clouded from the kiss.

"Come on, Sesshomaru freaked when Rin burst into the meeting room in tears, blabbing about Hidan and Akatsuki." Inuyasha slowly pulled me up from the wall and led me back to the hotel, where I saw an anxious Rin holding on to a stoic Sesshomaru.

"Pretty Petal! You're okay! Rin thought she would never see Miss Sensaina again!" I nearly toppled as the child tackled my legs, once again getting me soaked with tears.

"I believe you have some explaining to do." I glanced up, not exactly excited to meet a cold golden gaze.

"Uh, well Mr. uh, Sesshomaru, it all started when I got kicked out by my sensei."

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

"So, you see, I thought I would be safe here, but apparently I wasn't as clever as I thought." I glanced around my hotel room once again as I finished my story.

"Well, there's no way I can have a hunted person near Rin." Sesshomaru said this as stoicly as always.

"That's all you can think of? This girls life is ruined and you don't even think about helping her?" Inuyasha, I quickly realized, has a temper.

"We can't give her our cards, we are easily recognizable because of our companies. She would be better off by herself." Oh, did I mention that the brothers co-rule a huge software company? 'Cause they do.

"Yeah, but we can give her what cash we have on us!" Inuyasha turned to me then, and spoke low and urgent. "You should go to the train station. It'll get you out of town quickly and easily. If you use the cash I and Sesshomaru give you wisely, you should have enough to get far enough out of town that those two gangs won't be able to follow."

"I'm not wasting my money on a lost cause. The train station is on the other side of town, and this is not a small town. It will take her a long wile to get there on foot. Long enough that she'll be caught effortlessly." Sesshomaru spoke with complete contempt, his nose was even slightly wrinkled with distaste.

"You have the money to spare! And at least give her a fighting chance!" Inuyasha's eyes were starting to bleed red again, and I could feel Sesshomaru starting to bristle too. It was obvious these two didn't exactly get along.

"Rin thinks Petal-chan is nice. Why can't Lord Sesshomaru help Petal-chan?" All it took was one look from those puppy eyes and he was broken.

"Take the money, grab your bag, and leave." I didn't want him to change his mind, so I grabbed my emergency backpack and left as soon as I got the money.

I only realized I was crying when my vision started to blur. It just seemed like every time I start to make a home, I have to leave. I can't just settle and be happy. No, that would be too easy. I was a prize, and they wouldn't let me escape.

I rubbed at my eyes, ignoring looks from people on the street.

I turned sharply into a random alley, and crouched down by a dumpster to bawl my eyes out. It took me a while to calm though, because I was crying in an _alley _next to a _dumpster_. I seriously doubted my life could get much more screwed up at this point.

When I finally calmed myself I noticed another prescence.

"You know, you're a special one." I looked up, startled by the prescence of Jakotsu.

I prepared to run, but was stopped by soft words.

"I'm not here to drag you back with me, I just want you to know something." I slowly moved next to him, not speaking, but telling him to continue with my eyes.

"You... Sparked something in them... Both Schinintai and Akatsuki... We're drawn to you. You aren't just some prize, you're like an irresistable pull. Even I feel it, the need to have you near. Of course for me it's as a friend. But for the others... I can't even explain the magnitude of what they feel. I won't say that Schinintai is better for you, because honestly, I can tell that they all care for you, and that they all want you. I... I think you should go... If that's what you desire... Staying will only cause heartbreak for everyone. Yourself included, I can already see it. You're torn about what to do. It will only get worse the longer you stay.." He seemed so solemn, the most solemn I had ever seen him.

"There was one other before you.." This perked my interest.

"Her name was Konan. She was gorgeous, and kind to boot. Everyone wanted her, just like you. She was torn between so many, it tore her up inside. Eventually the desire for her led to a war between us. Konan stepped into the middle, and ended up dead because she wanted us all to get along." Jakotsu paused for a shuddering breath, and I sensed more to the story.

"The others didn't want me to tell you of her, but I think you deserve to know what could happen. You need to either choose, or leave. Both paths will invariably lead to heartbreak, but if you leave now, it won't hurt as much as it would later on. I'm not telling you to go, but... just think about it."

With that said, Jakotsu once more faded into the shadows and left me to think.

**A/N: Ok... so yeah. So much drama!**

**Konan: I'm dead! What the heck!**

**A/N: Sorry! But I needed you to play that part! I have nothing against you! Seriously, you're my favorite female character in Naruto!**

**My other BFF: Then why'd you kill her off author? Huh? If you like her so much why is she dead?**

**Konan: Yeah! Why?**

**A/N: Why does everyone always gang up on me? :*( Even you BFF!**

**BFF: Sorry Author, but I have a point. You shouldn't say things that contradict themselves.**

**A/N: lol What's contradict mean?**

**Konan: *facepalm* Oh, not this again.**


	20. Begging To Be Mugged!

**A/N: I'm back! Lol, I'm just listening to Hatsune Miku's World Is Mine on youtube! And I just finished Triple Baka! Also, TWENTIETH CHAPTER! WOOT!**

**Konan: No one cares.**

**A/N: Why so mean?**

**Konan: Oh, I don't know, probably just because YOU KILLED ME!**

**BFF: Yeah, author. You can't just kill people and then expect them to be nice to you.**

**Konan: I like you, wanna go get lunch?**

**BFF: Sure.**

**A/N: *can't believe her eyes* :O You're abandoning me!**

**BFF: Well, Konan is pretty awesome.**

**Konan: Thanks! Now let's go.**

**BFF: Okay. Bye author.**

After hearing of Konan, I sat in the alley for awhile, letting myself calm down so I won't look like a wreck when I go into the streets again.

Now more than ever I had to get out of here. If what Jakotsu said is true, then the more time I spend here, the worse my situation gets. And its already bad.

So my plan of action is (yes I actually have one this time) to go to the train station, and then to continue with Tsunade's original plan. To Orochimaru. And Otogakure.

Going to Otogakure. I really can't help but feel apprehensive. Why? For one, it's a new place. One on basically the other side of Japan. Two, its so high class. It for, like, the richest people in all of Japan. That is not me. I am poor. Not dirt poor, but poor enough. I mean, they have _expectations_ there. What if I don't meet them?

_Shut up! I'm being a baby! At this point, I really think that's the least of my problems._

With my new confidence held close I finally came out of the alley and merged into the crowded street.

I walked for a good chunk of the day. Only stopping to count my money... It was alot. Way more than a mere train ticket would cost, even a long distance one like I'd need. Seriously, how much money do rich people carry in their pockets? They are just begging to be mugged.

Anyways, at first I wanted to wave down a cab. Not going so great. They stopped, sure. Then they caught sight of my face and sped away like they were being dragged.

I smell certain gang involvement in this fact.

So after the first three cabs, I realized they could be saying where I am at this very moment.

Paranoid you say? Well you would be too after being chased by freakin gang members!

But I digress.

Right now, I am currently in a crowded cafe trying to figure out how to get to the other side of this giant city by walking within a timespan of a week. Hey, I live in a big city... Very big.

Suddenly a hand clamped onto my shoulder and I turned and slapped the person who it belonged to in the cheek, automatically thinking gang member.

I was wrong.

I watched slightly horrified as Shikamaru stumbled back to be caught by a surprised Temari.

"Oh, my Kami! I'm so sorry Shikimaru! I thought you were, er, someone else." I stumbled over my apology, watching as him and Temari seated themselves across from me.

"Man, I don't want to be that someone else. It would be to troublesome to have you freak out at me all the time." I smiled, same old lazy Shikimaru.

"Hey, Sensaina! Wow, you still got some of your gymnastics strength!" I smiled at Temari. We had taken high school gymnastics together.

"Good to see you guys too! I heard you two were going out, but it sure is surprising for me to see it myself! It's about time, ne?" I smiled at the blushing two.

"We-we're not going out!" I gave a sly smile, happy to have a distraction from everything going on presently.

"Don't make excuses for me! I was just leaving. You two have a fun time." I winked before leaving, no point in having the new couple used against me.

"So troublesome." I giggled at the muttered words from Shikimaru as I left.

I sighed as I walked down the streets, remembering the good old days.

I felt a hand clammp down on my shoulder again, and this time I turned around with a smile for Shikimaru.

"You guys, I told you not to let me interrupt your date!" I opened my eyes to come face to face with someone who was most certaintly not Shikimaru.

Oh no, it was Sasori.

Immediately I sprung away, ripping my shoulder from his grip.

I started to run blindly through the crowd, not pausing to apologize for knocked over people, especially when I felt his pursuit.

I turned wildly, going on instict now, and stumbled out of the crowd and into an alley.

I knew Sasori would be close behind, he didn't seem one to lose his prey, so I looked rapidly for an escape. And I found one for fires.

I started climbing up the ladder just as Sasori bust through the crowd, stumbling as I had. He quickly began to sclae the ladder also, and much faster than me. As soon as I caught sight of him almost right behind me. I kicked into high gear and pushed myself the last bit up, coming onto the roof.

Unfortunately my luck seemed to end there as I fell over the lip of the roof and a hand shot up and grabbed my ankle. I screamed and kicked it off, feeling like I was in some sort of horror movie.

I rushed to the opposite edge of the roof, but I was then trapped.

"No where to go." Sasori pushed me closer to the edge, and I felt my calves brush the lip.

I made a snap desicion, leaping over the lip and grabbing onto the next roof. I nearly let go and fell a good two stories when my body collided with the side, though. I slowly pulled myself up with my gymnast strength... Then again, I don't weigh that much and most consider me a 'shrimp', so maybe it's not that big a feat?

_I made it!_

I heard the thud of feet landing next to me.

_How did he land perfectly?_

**A/N: I am alooooooone. So alone. Must... Stop... Myself from going emo!**

**Kisame: *sweatdrop* I'm right here you know?**

**A/N: I WASN'T ABOUT TO SLIT!**

**Kisame: I never said-**

**A/N: STOP NAGGING ME! I DON'T NEED ANTI-DEPRESSANTS!**

**Kisame: What are you-**

**A/N: FINE I'LL STOP IT! *throws self into his arms* I'M SORRY!**

**Kisame: *blushes slightly* O-okay.**

**A/N: Just kidding! *pulls away* HAHA! I got you!**

**Kisame: GRR! IMMA-MMPH? RRRRRRRRR?**

**A/N: HAHA! YOU THOUGH I FORGOT DUCKTAPE! WELL, THE ALMIGHTY WIELDER OF DUCKTAPE LIVES ON!**


	21. Disguised Creepiness

**A/N: Hey readers!**

**Inuyasha: You!**

**A/N: Ah, crackerjacks! *runs away***

**Inuyasha: Get back here theif!**

**Kagome: Haha, for those of you who are going 'what the heck?', the author stole Inuyasha's ramen... Not a good idea.**

**A/N: I LIKE RAMEN THOUGH! I'M LIKE NARUTO ONLY A GIRL!**

**Inuyasha: I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO NARUTO IS, GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN! GRRRR!**

**Naruto: DID SOMEONE SAY RAMEN? DATTEBAYO!**

**A/N: My author notes are turning into a crazy house.**

Sasori landed with all the grace of a cat, making me feel bad about my landing, which had not shown any grace or even balance...

Anyway, I digress.

As soon as Sasori landed I gave up.

I know, I know. You're all thinking 'What? That's stupid!' But I'm sore, tired, bruised from my run in with the wall when I jumped, and honestly, can anyone here remember the last time I slept? No? Then shuddup and keep your chiz to yourself... Thats right, I'm grumpy when I'm sleep deprived.

I slowly sat up to see Sasori crouched down on the balls of his feet in front of me. The look in his eyes reminded me of a hungry wolf about to pounce on a fat rabbit.

"That's it for the chase? I'm almost disappointed." Sasori has an interesting voice, higher than most men, but smooth and lulling.

"MEEP!" Oh, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was 'Well, the chase could continue longer if you gave me a five minute headstart.'

But I don't think that would work out very well anyways.

Sasori chuckled slowly and stood. Here comes the creepy part.

I followed right away.

Doesn't sound creepy right? Well, it is when I didn't do it of my own free will.

It was just like I was tugged up all of the sudden, no warning even. I was confuzzled even more when I saw his finger twitch ever so slightly with odd little blue strings connecting them to me. Odd...

"Sensaina..." I immediately turned my attention back to Sasori as my name lingered in the air.

"I'm assuming that Hidan already told you that we are to convince you to join us. We're all different, and I think it's improtant to let you know exactly how each of us personally will treat you. And to give a bit of an argument to help win you over, too." I gulped, what did that mean?

"You see, I am a puppet master, one of the best." Geez, someone's modest...

"So great that I turned myself into a puppet." Okay, maybe he is the best...

"I designed myself to be the perfect weapon. Hidden poisons and weapons everywhere. But I'm not just the perfect weapon..." I could sense that he was done talking... Mostly because he began to lean towards me.

Now my first reaction was to try and get away (obviously), but Sasori's little puppety strings were having none of that, holding me motionless. Then it was all over.

Sasori's lips were smooth and soft, but hard and wooden.

He moved softly and quickly, though, and never lingered for more than a minute anywhere. Sasori pushed his tongue into my mouth softly, and darted, exploring everywhere at once. Even his hands were quick, lingering only a moment on my back, my sides.

He pulled me slowly back from the ledge of the roof, his mouth leaving mine only for a moment of air. Then he was pushing me gently, but firmly, down onto the roof. only when his mouth pulled back once more for air did my thoughts return.

Jakotsu's little speech kept replaying over and over in my mind. Hurt. Increasing. Run. Train station... Okay, that last one was from my talk with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but still!

I turned my head swiftly as Sasori's lips tried to fall over mine once more. I couldn't give a chance to cloud my head once more, it could be my 'undoing'. Lol, that sounds so cheesey!

_Wha? Wait, no! Think, I gotta keep my head clear!_

"No!" I shoved Sasori off in a burst of adrenaline, which I was probably only able to since he was only slightly taller then me. The midget of the Akatsuki...

I took that chance and put him off balance further with a hard shove, taking my chance as he fell to the ground. I darted back towards the ladder, not bothering to linger to see if Sasori was following, it wasn't worth it. I climbed down swiftly, but slipped once and tumbled the rest of the way down to the ground... Which was asphalt.

_Great, a few new bruises. If I keep this up they won't have to hunt me down, I'll be lying in the street waiting for them._

When I once more reached the bottom of the alley, I made a mad dash towards the street. But then Sasori spoke words that made me pause for just a moment.

"Be careful, Sensaina. I may have failed to convince you, but the others will be close behind, from both sides." I shook off the chill creeping dowen my spine and merged back out to the street crowd.

I walked a couple more blocks, trying to blend with the crowd on the street, and also trying to move faster.

If what Sasori said is accurate, I might be seeing more faces that I really don't want to see soon...

Speaking of faces I don't want to see, is that Kagura?

**A/N: Ugh. I'm sick. Achoo! *sneezes***

**Random person: That was one high pitched sneeze.**

**A/N: Yeah, well, your face!**

**Random: What the-**

**A/N: Your mom!**

**Random: That makes no-**

**A/N: Your family!**

**Random: *leaves***

**Kisame: *snorting with laughter* That was so stupid!**

**A/N: Well, excuse me! I can't come up with good comebacks until after I already screw up! That or if it's been something I've always wanted to say as a comeback.**

**Kisame: Yeah, but that didn't even need a comeback! It was totally random!**

**A/N: Yeah, well, your face!**

**Kisame: Oh, you're really-**

**A/N: Your mom!**

**Kisame: If you keep-**

**A/N: Your family!**

**Kisame: *leaves***


	22. Beeznasty

**A/N: So tired... Stupid British jet lag!**

**Robot Hairdresser from Wall-e: Uh huh, I know honey.**

**A/N: What the heck?**

**Orochimaru: Sorry, I was experimenting an accidentally opened a portal between two worlds that may eventually rip apart the fabric of time and space.**

**A/N: ...**

**Orochimaru: ...**

**A/N: Okay! :D**

**Orochimaru: *sweatdrop* you have no idea as to what that means do you?**

**A/N: Nope! ^.^**

**Orochimaru: ... eh, It's probably better that way anyways.**

**A/N: YAY! COOKIES!**

Before I could get away Kagura turned and directly looked at me. She gave a creepy smirk and started to head my way... Ah, shiznits.

You see, I don't _hate_ Kagura... Okay, that was a huge friggen lie, I hate that beeznasty so much!

Me and her go way back. Before I first met Ino, I was the shy dork. And Kagura just loves to prey upon shy dorks. She was so cruel to me in my younger years, in fact, she still does, even now! Pfft, just because I actually work for a living and she rides the high road on her father's money does _not _make her better than me.

"Ah, Sensaina. So _lovely_ to see you! I was actually just searching for your cute little face and your, err, endearing garb... You know, if actually washed your clothes you might not look like a homeless man." I forced a smile on my face. After all my clothes_ were_ rather dirty from the alleys and the roof jump.

"Yeah, well, if you took your outfit and, oh wait, you aren't wearing one... Unless you consider that belt and a bra an outfit." Kagura's face turned red at my comment on her micro-mini skirt and halter top that revealed more stomach than anyone wanted to see. Maybe I _was_ slightly offended by her comment...

"Ah Sensaina, you make me so... Enflamed with emotion." I grinned but paused as she continued.

"Anyways, now for the real reason I'm here. Sensaina, I hear you've been having some trouble with those horrible two gangs. I would like to offer you my help. I have recently been feeling like I was rather harsh to you when we were younger. Even my comment earlier was undeserved. I was hoping that by offering you my help you might find it in you to forgive and forget." That right there should have been a warning to me.

Kagura is _never_ nice and helpful unless there's something in it for her. Never. But... Somewhere deep inside me I thought that it would be nice to patch things up with her... And honestly, I was really tired.

"Kagura, you don't have to do this. You could get them after you too." Fair warning.

"Sensaina, I want to do this to help you." Okay now I _really_ should have been put off, but I guess I'm an idiot.

"Thank you." I followed her tiredly to the street, where a huge fancy limo was awaiting us.

As soon as we got in, the driver pulled out.

"Don't worry. I gave him instructions to take us to my house previously." I just nodded, about to fall asleep.

Kagura sighed as my eyes drooped.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive." I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, it's nice to finally have a chance to rest." I closed my eyes, but heard one last comment before slept.

"You're certaintly going to need all that rest for when we arrive."

Then I was asleep.

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

"Up! Wake up!" I felt a hand roughly shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with Kagura's hard red ones.

"We've arrived. Let me show you to your room." I was slightly confused, I had just woken and Kagura was dragging me into her ginormous mansion.

We moved through several lavishly decorated halways before she opened a door and moved in. I followed. Then tried to run out. But I was grabbed to fast.

"About time. Here's the money. Leave us Kagura." I started to hyperventilate as Renkotsu handed a check to Kagura as she handed me over to him.

"Why Kagura? I knew you were cruel, but this?" I looked at her completely hurt.

I saw a hint of guilt flash through her eyes, before they turned into hard rubies once more.

"Sensaina. My money is running out, and he offered enough to last me three more lifetimes, even the way I live. It was worth it." The last part was said almost to herself as she darted out of the room.

I heard the ominous click of a a lock.

Trapped in.

With Renkotsu.

The angry one.

This ought to be interesting.

"Sensaina... You're mine now."

**A/N: Hey peoples, I got to go, so sorry if this is shorty.**

**Renkotsu: It is! I never even got to do fun things!**

**Sensaina: PERV! *punches in head***

**A/N: Yeah... So bye!**

**Kisame: What an odd girl...**


	23. The Taste of Madness Is Gross

**A/N: ...**

**Sasuke: I can't believe that worked.**

**Kisame: *in awe* How did you get her to shut up like that?**

**Sasuke: I triple dog dared her to be quiet for the whole author note!**

**Kisame: *facepalm* She's just childish enough for that to work! Come to think of it, why didn't I try that?**

**A/N: *waves hand around and pulls out random chalkboard to write down response***

**Deidara: I'll read it. *clears throat* Because you're an idiot.**

**Kisame: At least I didn't do a dare...**

"You realize that line is way overused by villains." I fumbled nervously, trying to hold onto at least some of my dignity as I was iron-gripped by Renkotsu.

Renkotsu barked out a harsh chuckle before responding.

"It is. So is what I'm about to say next." I felt myself tremble as his warm breath hit my face. I had a feeling that this 'convincing' was gonna be very similar to my last ones...

"I hate my leader." I gasped, I knew he wasn't loyal! You all heard it from me first.

"Is it really that surprising? I'm smarted, stronger, faster, and older than Bankotsu. Yet they all listen to that brat. He can hardly read and they all worship him! I am much more deserving than he is to be leader. My original intentions were to take out him and Jakotsu, his most loyal follower." I couldn't help but interject here.

"But you honestly think that killing them is going to makes them follow you? It will just make you look like a cold-blooded killer!" I flinched as Renkotsu laughed right in my face.

"You're forgetting that I am! And that they are too! But, you're partially right. It would be a big risk to attempt to take them out, they might all turn on me. That's why I changed my tactic. If I am the one successful in bringing you back, they will see how _I_ deserve to lead, not Bankotsu! I need you..." Towards the end I could hear the madness leak into his voice.

The sound of his madness frightened me, but it didn't scare me as much as the smell. I smelt a metallic, rusty tang in the air. With a growing sick feeling in my stomach I realized that I could _smell_ his madness!

I gagged as he roughly forced his lips onto mine, the smell overpowering me. He forced so much anger into it, forcing his tongue into my mouth through my gag. I screamed into the kiss, shoving, doing anything to escape the overbearing it.

I heard a sharp whack of metal on flesh, and then Rekotsu went limp, nearly falling on me before he was suddenly pulled back. I saw Kagura standing over him with a metal lamp and the check he gave her in hand.

"Keep your money." Kagura spat, ripping up the chack and letting the lamp drop on Renkotsu's form.

I gagged once more, before turning around and vomiting on the floor, disgusted beyond belief.

I felt a hand on my back hesitantly stroking, and when In was done I turned.

Kagura's eyes were watery, and, I realized with a start, she was crying softly.

"I'm so sorry Sensaina! I-I went to leave, but I came back because I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you! He said he wouldn't! Then I heard him and your screams! The smell! It was so horrible! I-I couldn't let him do it! I'm sorry!" I felt completely numb as Kagura started to cry."

Then anger rose. Fierce, brutal, I wanted to rip out her hair for what she had almost done to me. For what _he_ had done.

"Get away form me! How could you? _How could you?_ I was giving you another chance, a chance to make-up for the taunts and the cruelty! A chance to get over it and be friends! And you shove me onto a _killer_ for money!" I shoved Kagura away from me and rose.

My chest was heaving and I knew my face was red. Kagura whimpered and cried harder with my words. I knew I was taking out all my anger and frustration that I couldn't take out on Akatsuki and Schininati on her, but I was too far gone to care.

"All you ever do is think of yourself! You don't deserve forgiveness, not even close! You're a cruel, ruthless, selfish, and horrible person! _A person like you doesn't even deserve to be alive!_" I felt my anger slowly lower, and felt a sort of emptiness take it's place.

Kagura was sitting there, so far lost that in her sobbing-no. They weren't sobs. Those wails of anguish could only be called keens. Kagura was so lost in her keening, and her body was scrunched into a ball. I felt shame wash over me. I was way too harsh.

"Kagura. I-I'm sorry. I was so angry, and I wasn't really that mad at you. I was just frustrated at everything." I felt my heart sink even lower as she slowly stopped sobbing and looked up.

Kagura's makeup was trailing from her eyes, and her hair was a mess. There was just something so heartbreaking about that some of image, ecspecially on Kagura. She was always so perfect, I mean, I've seen her cry before, but she always had dignity even then. It was heartbreaking to see it stripped away.

"N-no. You're right. I was cruel and selfish. I-I really am sorry. I hope that you'll still trust me enough to let me try to relly help you this time." I inwardly grimaced.

_Can I really trust her now?_

"Where are my bags, I'll need them." Kagura slowly stood, and even then it was shakey.

She led me outside mutely, and I felt the akward silence. What were we supposed to say after a thing like _that_?

Out side it had started to pour rain. Thank goodness my bags were under the front roof.

"Listen, Sensaina, I really want to make it up to you tis ti-" Kagura was cut off.

Not by me, but by a gunshot. I heard the aftermath ring through the air, and for a dizzying moment I wasn't even sure who was hit. Then Kagura slowly tilted forward, blood seeping from a hole in her abdomen, made visable by her ultra-high shirt.

I felt myself scream, and Kagura tilted onto me, soaking my own shirt with her blood.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Kagura: What the heck! First you make me a #$^%, and now you get me shot!**

**A/N: Don't worry, you won't die... Maybe.**

**Kagura: I'm gonna kill you before you get the chance to kill me off!**

**A/N: Is it just me, or is this not the first time a villain has tried to kill me in the author notes?**

**Kisame: We've all triend to kill you at one point of another. Some of us are just to weak to restrain our killing urges aroung you...**

**A/N: *coughmostlyKisamecough***

**Kisame: *growling* What was that, brat?**

**A/N: Nothing, oh, nothing...**


	24. Blurred Hulker

**A/N: I get the feeling that at the end of this chapter someone *coughSensainacough* is going to be very un-pleased with me...**

**Sensaina: Huh, why?**

**A/N: ... You'll see...**

**Sensaina: I'm not sure I want to...**

**Kisame: Trust me, no one ever wants to.**

**A/N: Hey! I think I've been pretty nice to you in this story Kisame! I made Sensaina hug you!**

**Kisame: Yeah, once! And then I dissapeared!**

**A/N: Grr, I'm going in a plotted out order!**

**Kisame: Yeah, right!**

**A/N: Shuddup!**

I gasped and stepped away from Kagura's body, instantly regretting it as the lack of support caused her to fall, making a dull sound as it hit the ground, making me wince.

I dropped to my knees by her, horrified as Kagura screamed upon impact to the cement.

The rain was really pouring down now, I was hardly able to see two feet in front of myself!

I started to panic when I saw the small, but growing, pool of blood on the ground. How much blood could an adult female lose before she bled out? I wasn't sure, but I'm assuming that when a person is lying in a puddle of it, it's not a good sign. I couldn't even tell the exact amount that was on the ground, it was all too diluted by the rain pouring out. This made me worry that there was more than it actually looked.

I scrambled to remember what I had learned as Tsunade's apprentice, but at this particular moment in time, my mind was filled with panic, not medical knowledge.

I concentrated so hard on remembering what the proper treament was that I got a headache, but the pool of crimson liquid was growing larger by the minute. I started to let tears drip down my face, unable to stop the fear that this was the end for Kagura.

I felt like such a monster. Only moments ago I had told Kagura that she didn't even deserve to be alive, and now here she was, dieing right in front of me.

Of course, this only made me feel worse, because here I was, worrying over the fact I was a horrible person, when Kagura was dieing right in front of me.

"It'll be okay, Kagura. I won't let you die!" I sobbed through my words, probably not reasurring her that much.

"Sensaina... Be careful, okay?" Kagura's words were weak, and muffled by her face in the ground, but they really kicked my mind into overdrive.

After a few more moments, I gave up on trying to remember the proper medical treatment for this kind of wound, it was not exactly popping into my head like it does for the hero in books, and every moment spent thinking was a moment of wasted time that could be spent on actually doing something! Instead I settled for gently easing Kagura over. This was not an easy process. For one, Kagura is way taller than me, even though she's bone-thin, and she kept moaning at every shift, causing me to stop and worry that I was just making it worse.

Honestly, though, who can blame her for moaning. She just got shot in the abdomen, I think that gives you the right to moan in pain! I mean, I definately would, I can't stand pain of any sort, ecspecially not the painful kind!

After the slow process of flipping Kagura so that she was facing up, I examined the wound more closely, despite the squemishness welling in my stomach. It was just a small hole, but the blood was pouring out in large streams, making it look really, really bad.

I hastily looked for a fabric to press onto the wound, and to hopefully stop the bleeding. There was nothing in immediate sight, and I didn't want to risk leaving Kagura alone for fear that she might bleed out while I was gone. I really only had one option.

One that I really didn't want to try, and that I was pretty sure wouldn't work out for me all that well... Okay, it definately won't work out well!

I grimaced and reluctantly took my shirt off, balling it up and pressing it to the wound, trying to ignore the whimpers coming from Kagura's mouth as I put pressure on the wound.

I know, I know! You're all thinking, 'what the heck Sensaina! There's some freak here that just shot Kagura in the abdomen, and you're taking you're freakin shirt off right in front of him!' But, hey! There's a girl bleeding out in front of me, and I don't exactly have many options!

Again, my decision skills proved me wrong, as I instantly regretted removing my shirt as my ears picked up the sounds of footsteps sloshing through sloshing through the rainwater and blood pooling on the ground.

_Ah, chiz! I can't catch a freaken break!_

I snapped my head up from Kagura, only to be met with an eyeul of rainwater. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision, but I was too late.

I saw a large blur looming over me through all the water in my eyes, and I felt a deep sinking feeling in my stomach, there is no way that this could turn out well. I mean, I'm not wearin a shirt, there's a dieing girls on the ground, and the person that shot her leaning over me. Yeah, this is _really_ a good situation. (Note the sarcasm!)

A fist gripped my shoulder tightly, ripping me from my crouched position over Kagura. I was roughly turned to face said grabber, and came face-to-face with lumious green eyes with a pink tinge around the iris.

Kakuzu.

This is the guy that really scared me out of the Akatsuki.

The few times I had seen him, he had always seemed angry, a constant scrunching of the eyes was the only thing I could ever see, due to his mask covering the rest of his face.

I wasn't even quite sure that he wanted me with the akatsuki at all. Kakuzu never really did much to indicate it. All he did was glare, and then walk briskly by,

I mean, the glares weren't exactly directed at me, but they were constant.

I gasped, immediately struggling to escape, only to be met with a powerful punch to the stomach. I gagged, the air knocked out of me, and doubled over, or at least I tried to. I was yanked back back up by Kakuzu again, probably gaining a nice bruise on my shoulder, only this time his eyes were narrowed in rage.

**A/N: AHHH!**

**Sensaina: What the heck! You just let me get beat up!**

**Konan: You killed me off before I even made my first appearance!**

**Kagura: Not only did you make me a $&)%, but you also got me shot **_**and**_** are letting me bleed out!**

**A/N: No, don't gang up on me! Help! HELP!**

**Kakuzu: I'll help.**

**A/N: Really?**

**Girls: REALLY?**

**Kakuzu: For thirty bucks...**

**A/N: Of course. Just when I thought that someone actually like me. :P**


	25. MOTHER TRUCKER!

**Itachi: *reading a paper before looks up, startled* Oh, uh... Hi? The author is in hiding from Konan, Sensaina, and Kagura, so she left me to read the introduction, so uh, here goes nothing. Hello everyone! I want you all to enjoy this chapter and to... *Itachi looks up* I give up. I'm not hyper and crazy like her, I can't pull this off.**

**Deidara: Haha, it doesn't matter. 'Cause now I have a video of you trying to sound like a hyper young girl! To youtube!**

**Itachi: *looking over script again* Mhm, yeah sure, sure...**

**Deidara: *walks out***

**Itachi: *silent a few more moments before suddenly looking up* Wait... *recalling conversation* Wait, no... Wait, Deidara! Don't you dare! *runs off***

Kakuzu growled, shaking me harshly before delivering another hard blow to my stomach. I whimpered, still not recovered from the last blow. I weakly tried to escape his arms, but was paused as Kakuzu shook me again and finally spoke up, his voice just as angry as his eyes.

"Don't you _dare _try and escape! I spent alot of money for informationi on you whereabouts! I'm not letting you escape and make it all go to waaste!" Kakuzu was spitiing mad, and I just lay limp, not wanting to earn another punch.

Kakuzu spoke on, obviously not expecting me to respond.

"I don't get it. Everyone is obsessed with you, but you're a waste, of both money and time! All you're going to do is spend all our money on food and clothes and other things you 'can't live daily life without,' and eventually it's going to add up." Huh, I take it that this guy is fond of money.

"Yet..." Kakuzu leaned forward, not caring as I flinched back, expecting another violent reaction, and let his masked face rest atop my head, the rain still pouring on us both.

"I feel it too. This incredible, irresistable pull radiating from you. I can't stay away. I don't even want to..." Seriously? What is it with these guys and dramatic trail-offs? It was seriously starting to give me a migraine... Great, now I'm doing it too!

I felt Kakuzu's hands move up to his face, and he slowly pulled away from me, only to give me another shock.

His mask was pulled down.

Kakuzu's face was richly tanned, but still contrasted obviously with the thick, black threads that held his jaw on. He looked almost like a ragdoll in appearance, even his shoulder-length brown hair was shaggy enough for it.

I wasn't given time to decide whether he was attractive in appearance or not, though, because Kakuzu very suddenly leaned forward, just barely giving me time to take a startled breath.

I would've tried to move away once more, despite the painful consequences, but the threads that seemed to continue all over Kakuzu's body slowly crept out of Kakuzu's cloak, binding me tightly to him.

His lips were cool, but he was surprisingly inexperienced and sloppy. Kakuzu moved roughly, obvoiusly not used to kissing.

Kakuzu slowly stepped back, his oddly colored eyes bright. I knew that my face was frozen in shock, I didn't even notice the headlights coming straight towards us, at an alarmingly fast rate.

Wham!

The car hit Kakuzu head on. So much force was put into the hit that, if the threads hadn't loosened slightly during our, ahem, moment, I was very nearly pulled with him across the very fancy, very sharp rocky driveway.

The passenger door swung open, and I heard female voice call out.

"Get in."

My desire to get away from this place was screaming at me in a huge voice to, and I quote, 'GET THE SHIZNITS OUTTA HERE BEFORE THAT MOTHER TRUCKER GETS UP!' Yet there was a much, much smaller, barely noticable tiny voice whispering, 'What about Kagura?'

Darn that small voice.

I glanced down quickly, taking in the fast, shallow breaths, and the blood starting to seep through my barely pressed on shirt. Could I really just leave her there like that in the rain?

This time when the feminine voice spoke up, it held exasperation.

"Sensaina! Don't worry, I already called an ambulence for her! Now get in before he wakes up!" A glance at Kakuzu confirmed that he was breathing, and that he could wake up at any moment.

So I hopped into the mysterious black van(don't try this at home kids!). I mean, someone who saved me can't be that bad!

Right?

For once, my descision skills didn't fail me.

"Ino?" I was nearly bouncing with joy at seeing my best friend after so many bad days, but she brushed that off as I reached out to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Ino's voice was sharp as she backed the van up jerkily and began to drive away from the ominous mansion.

"I-ino?" I was shocked once more, Ino was never sharp.

This opened the floodgates.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me what was going on! I thought that we were best friends! I had to find out that you were in trouble from Gaara! _Gaara! _Do you know what it's like to find out your best friend is in trouble from her _ex?_ That you went to him for safety over me? And even after what he did to you! You even would rather go to _Kagura _for help! The girlk who tormented us for years and makes friggin _Sasuke _upset with some of her comments! I thought that we had more trust than that! I thought that you trusted me!" Ino's voice was sharp and accusing, every word meant to bite and rip at my already festering guilt.

There ws a steaming silence in ther car for a moment before I spoke up quietly.

"I'm sorry Ino. I just didn't want you to get invlolved. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I care about you, and I would be able to live with myself if that happened. I love you like a sister." I felt a lump form in my throatI hated it when people I cared about got upset with me.

Ino sighed, not taking her eyes off the road as she spoke.

"It's okay. Really I was just upset because of worry, not real anger." I smiled lightly, hoping to pick up the mood.

"It doesn't matter now. We're together now... Also, I really need to get a new shirt."

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

"This can't continue." I sighed, stress at this young was not good for me.

"Big Brother, we haven't even really started yet." Jakotsu looked up at me calmly.

"Yes, yes. But we should've had her by now. If we don't then the akatsuki sure aren't going to wait for us to catch up." I felt my annoyance at them rise slightly, she was ours!

"Big Brother, I might have a suggestion." I glanced at the short masked man infront of me.

"Continue."

:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~ ^.^ . . :}:D :) :P -.- ^.~

"What is going on here?" I was furious, beyond furious.

"W-we tried Leader-sama." Sasori was cut off by a hard kick to the gut.

"Then why isn't Sensaina here now? At this rate, the Shichinintai will get to her first!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm slightly.

"Leader-sama." I glanced up at Deidara and Itachi, who were talking during my rage, and now seemed to have something to say.

"_What?_" I was _kinda _ticked, incase you didn't notice.

This time Itachi spoke up, a rather rare occurance in meetings.

"We might have an idea." As Itachi spoke there was a slight smirk to his features.

Deidara grinned, supporting the cold Uchiha for once.

I sighed, sitting down in my comfy, almost throne-like, chair and leaning back.

"I'm listening.


	26. Patience Is Key

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry, but I unfortunately will not be updating this weekend or next weekend. I am sorry, but my really close friend just died, and his funeral is next weekend, and right now I'm just really upset, so I'm gonna wait 'till after next weekend. Thanks for your patience.**


	27. Haunted House!

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't gonna update, but I promised myself that each holiday would get a chapter for someone... Even with the really bad timing. Ohh, that's nice Itachi!**

**Itachi: Hn. *giving backrub***

**A/N: *sighs* I needed this.**

**Everyone: *muttered whispering***

**A/N: What?**

**Everyone: *stops and looks at me in sync creepily***

**A/N: Okay! Geez, I guess I'l just wait 'till after this chapter. Anyways! Halloween goes out to... HIDAN!**

**Hidan: &#*$ YEAH!**

**A/N: And just note, this does not follow the storyline.**

**Hidan: *complaining* Do you always have to have the last word?**

**A/N: Yes.**

No way. Not gonna happen. Never in my life.

Dang it! I have to.

Okay. So it's Halloween. Big whoop. I hate this holiday. Ever since my five-year-old Halloween, when my Uncle Sherman (who I later found out wasn't even my uncle) took all my candy and scared me by dressing up as the Grim Reaper... And he was very realistic... And he snuck into my bedroom... Did I mention I was five?

Anyways, I hate the tricks and the scare of Halloween. It's just not for me. The worst, though, are the haunted houses. I cannot stand them. There's not even a good spot to be in the group. If you're in the back, there's always this creepy dude trailing behind you and breathing down your neck. If you're in the front, then you experience the surprises first. If you're in the middle, then you know it's coming and you have to keep moving anyways.

Despite this fact, I am currently being dragged towards perhaps the scariest haunted house ever by a very stubborn, very annoying Ino.

"No! You know I hate these things, and, well, pretty much anything scary!" I glared down at her lifelike zombie costume, blood dripping everywhere from a huge fake bite-mark on her shoulder. Did I mention I hate zombies? 'Cause I do.

I rather preferred my own fairy costume. I mean, it was just a short silvery dress peired with some fake fairy wings and a flower crown, but it was cute!

"Yeah, I could tell by your cliche fairy costume. I know it makes you look super cute, but you're in your friggin twenties! Get used to a scary Halloween, now come on Sensaina!" With that, Ino drug me into the asylum.

Yeah, it was modeled after an asylum... Another thing I hate!

I gripped onto the back of Ino's shirt as screams began to echo around us the moment we entered. Yeah, I'm at the back, and there's some creepy dude dressed up as the Grim Reaper breathing down the back of my neck. Sound familiar?

I felt my grip on my fear slipping when Ino screamed as an inmate appeared, yelling and wailing, and clawing at the bars of his cell.

Ino left that room quickly, leaving me in the dust. I darted forward, eager to catch up, but the next room had awful red lights and some sort of mist creeping around, making it impossible to see.

"Ino?" I felt panic creeping up.

I crept forward slowly, freaking out once more as a girl suddenly appeared in restraints, chains holding her back. This caused me to scream and rush forward suddenly, even though I knew it was against the rules for people working in these things to touch you... Right?

I walked into the next room, only to groan. Once again, lights and mist, only this one had green lights.

They really must've run out of ideas on what to do for rooms, because the next room was creepy purple mist, which, when you think about it, isn't really all that creepy.

I heard a _whoosh _of someone brushing by me on my left and whirled, only to get an eyeful of purple tinted mist. It really is impossible to see in here.

I started as a sharp prick was felt in my arm and I held it up to my face to see a small slash in the skin, with some bright red blood oozing out. I whimpered and quietly wondered how I had gotton the cut at all. Maybe I had bumped something and accidently slashed myself when running from actors?

I walked forward slowly, not wanting to hit anything and earn another unkown cut, but suddenly the mist thinned slightly. I could now see about three feet infront of myself, but there wasn't anything there. Geez, how big is this room?

I continued my slow pace, and was suddenly greeted with a very tall, very muscular, very shirtless man. He was some sort of Grim Reaper I guess. His skin was all black, with bone like makings on certain areas. The creepy part was that it didn't seem to be makeup. It actually looked like his skin! Also, his pinkish-purple eyes really didn't help, ecspecially since they're glowing! His silver hair topped of the look, slicked back and seeming almost odd with the contrast to his skin.

He yelled right in my face, causing me to let out a classic girl-in-horror-movie scream. Then I did what everyone screams at the girl in horror movies not to do, I ran into a random dark, secluded door that appeared out of nowhere.

I know, I'm so smart right?

Yeah, it was stupid, but he was running after me, I could hear his footsteps! This spurred me into choosing that door. I mean, there didn't seem to be another way out anytime soon, and it's not like I was gonna try and say something to the freak!

The room was small and dim, and I felt chills crawl up my spine in true Halloween fashion as the door closed behind me and I heard an ominous click. I turned slowly, this time with the mysterious creeper slowly smirking like the cat that had the poor, innocent canary locked in a small room with nowhere to hide. I crept back slowly, him stepping forward with me. When I felt my back hit the wall, I flinched and tried reasoning to get him from stalking towards me.

"Uh, can't we just talk this over Creeper- I MEAN REAPER!" I watched as that smirk once again drifted over his face.

"The names Hidan. Originally I was going to sacrifice you to Jashin." I froze, having heard of the violent religion of Jashinism. Not good for me!

I tensed even more at his next words.

"But then he gave me permission to do something else." Okay red alert! RED ALERT! WARNING! WARNING, THE MAN IS STEPPING CLOSER! WARNING- oh, screw that!

I twisted quickly scrambling at the oddly shaped bookshelf, but only just managing to scramble up the first two step before I was riupped of and thrown rougly to the nearest clear wall. I was about to make a dash for the door, not that I woud make it out in a room this small with the lock on the door hindering me, but suddenly Hidan was _right there_, invading my personal space to the extreme.

There was no escape as he slowly pressed against me, a crazy grin on nhis features a split second before his lips were on mine.

It was forceful, hard. His lips were harsh and demanding, but I felt my own eyes flutter closed against my will. hidan's hands were shving my shoulders roughly against the wall, and I felt him smirk as I gave up and responded. It was too much all at once, I vaguely realized that my hands were tangled in silver hair, and that somewhere along the line his hands had dropped to my waist. There was no more resistance, only heat and passion. I felt a bite on my lower lips and had just opened my mouth for him when he suddenly pulled back.

Then I heard.

"Sensaina? Sensaina, this isn't funny! Where are you?" It was Ino, out alone in the mist.

"Looks like you need to go little petal. But don't worry, this won't be the last time I see you." With that Hidan just sort-of... Well, faded into the shadows. I stepped forward, but he was gone, and the door was still locked.

What was he?

I darted out, not wanting to wait, and slammed out the room, crashing directly into Ino, who screamed loudly.

"God Sensaina! Where did you come from?" I looked at her like she was a nutter.

"What are you talking about? I came from that room right the-" I turned to point, and froze.

The mist had cleared completely, revealing a cheesy asylum room. But I wasn't focused on cheesy decorations. There was no door behind me.

It was gone.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**Hidan: I was #($& awesome!**

**A/N: That you were, that you were. ****

**Hidan: Hey! You &$#() $&()&*-**

**Pein: Author. Me and the others ned to discuss something with you.**

**A/N: *quizzical face on* What?**

**Konan: I still hate you for killing me, but you've seemed a little off since the announcement...**

**Deidara: Less cheerful and annoying.**

**A/N: Yeah, it sucks what happened, but he wouldn't want me to be sad, and- Hey! Wait a minute... You guys care!**

**Deidara: N-no! We just-**

**A/N: *sniffles* I'm so happy! *lunges for glomp but only catches Deidara* I love you guys too!**

**Deidara: I don't love you! I just use for my own personal pleasure!**

**A/N: *quiet* ...**

**Everyone: Ohhhhhhhh!**

**Itachi: ($&#*(.**

**Konan: Itachi just cussed! :O**

**A/N: *suddenly burst into wails* You're such a jerk! *runs away***

**Pein: *furious* Deidara! You just ruined the whole point of this discussion!**

**Deidara: MEEP!**


	28. You Fan Sucker!

**Deidara: You dumb author!**

**A/N: You big #!*% !**

**Deidara: You stupid, annoying, childish brat!**

**A/N: I'd rather be annoying than look like I had a gender change!**

**Deidara: Why you!**

**A/N: RRRR! Out!**

**Deidara: What?**

**A/N: I'm kicking you out of the author notes!**

**Deidara: Oh please! You can't-**

**A/N: Ha!**

"Much better!" I grinned at my finally clean (and fully clothed) figure in the mirror.

After Ino and I had driven away from that awful mansion we went back to her cozy apartment. I'd gotton hot food (yay!) and had proceeded to take a much needed nap.

When I awoke from that I'd been ushered towards Ino's giant closet. Even though it was bigger than her bedroom and fiilled to the brim with clothes, there was not a single t' #!*% in sight. Ino literally did not own any. I already had on jeans, even if they were slightly scuffed up, but sadly I ended up wearing a fancy blouse that I just knew would end up ruined.

"Okay! I got some bags packed, I just need to know where to!" Ino grinned, living up to her cheerful self.

"Uh, well, I was heading towards the giant train station, but I'm even farther from it than I was before now, and all my money was in the bag I had... and, weel-" Ino cut me off, finishing for me.

"You left it at the mansion. I can't say I blame you after what happened and how much of a hurry you must've been in." I was nodding along to her statement and Ino sighed.

"Where to after the train station?"

"Otogakure." Ino wrinkled her brow in thought.

"Tomorrow's payday, so I'm not exactly rich right now, but I should have enough for two tickets." Wait, _two_ tickets.

Hold on a sec.

I love Ino like a sister. It seems like every second I spend with her my worries are slowly disappearing. Ino is very important to me, and that's exactly the problem.

She can't come. For her own safety.

Right now I've got a huge target on my forehead. I don't want to spread that to Ino. If she was percieved as in the way... I don't want to know what would happen.

"Ino..." How to broach a subject like this? I'm guessing that 'Hey, you can't come with me because odds are you'll get shot and die.' won't work... Anything I say to her will just make Ino want to come more.

"One sec~ I've got to go grab my car keys." Ino left before I even had the chance to voice my protests.

I heard angry curses from Ino and figured that she had lost her car keys... again... right after we had been in the car... again... when she had just set them down... did I mention again?

All of the sudden I felt a slow stiffening of my limbs.

At first it was slow, barely worth noticing. Then I was on the floor of Ino's bedroom, totally paralyzed. I tried to call for help, but my mouth would only open and close mutely.

That's when I saw it.

A slow, creeping, nearly invisable mist-like substance drifting through the air. I never would have noticed except for the fact I was looking for the cause of my current problem.

I had no more time to study the mist because just then it started moving as though being sucked into a fan, dissapearing. My eyes followed the mist to the very edge of my vision, but I couldn't exactly turn my head to see who was doing this!

Almost as if my mind had been read, I heard a soft shuffling sound and the person whom I'm guessing is responsible for my little situation stepped into view.

Mukotsu.

The short, stubby man that wore a mask similar to Kakuzu's.

The only time I had really taken notice of him was when I had first seen him.

At the time he had seemed more interested in his little potion... things... than in me, so I had paid him little mind. Now I was beginning to regret that...

Mukotsu moved closer in his odd, shuffling way. He pulled down his mask quickly, almost eagerly, and I got a huge shock from his face, and not a good... ish... one like with Kakuzu!

_He's hideous!_

I mean, that must sound awful and shallow, but ugh! Just ugh! He has to be, like, fifty! I'm in my twenties, so it's just... just... ugh!

I wanted to shudder as he leaned over my face, but was still unable to move.

"Like my poison?" Oh my garsh! His breath reeks!

"I had this fabulous idea yesterday! No one has managed to get you yet, you keep escaping! So I came to Big Brother with the idea of paralyzing you, leaving no chance to escape. Big Brother approved, even though there there is a slight chance that the poison will stop your heart from beating as it takes its full effect in your system." Oh, okay... Wait, what?

But I like my heart alive and pulsating!

All of the sudden it happened. The worst moment of my life, so far.

I heard a deep _whump _sound of flesh on flesh, and Mukotsu was out like a light.

Now, you're probably thinking, 'Why is that so bad? Didn't you want him gone?'

Yes, I want him gone, but when he was knocked out, he tipped forward... And of course his lips just had to land on mine!

My eyes widened, and I was mentally screaming and wailing and trying to claw my lips off/obsessively scrubbing them with hand sanitizer.

Suddenly (wow things happen suddenly alot!) Mukotsu was shoved off, and I was staring at the frantic face of a freaked out and very upset looking Ino.

"Oh my Kami! Sensaina are you okay?" Yeah Ino, I'm just fine after having a freaken fifty-year-old shoved onto my face!

Inon seemed to realize that I couldn't exactly respond right now because she picked up my small form and took me out to her carm plopping me into the passenger seat rahter haphazardly. I'm suprised the neighbors didn't call the police, what with Ino dragging a limp body out of her apartment and into her car.

Inno squealed onto the street, ignoring the other cars' angry honking.

I had really not enjoyed the whole Renotsu, Kakuzu, Mukotsu convincing me, but they made me realize that I actually am dealing with real criminals. The bruises on my stomach and the fact that I still couldn't feel my arms proved that!

And Ino...

She's saved my twice now. I felt tears enter my eyes and shame well up in me. Not only could I jnot defend myself, but I tried to cast away the one person so far who was trying to.

I inwardly cursed as the tears slipped down my cheeks. I could hardly move to speak, so there was no way I was gonna be able to wipe them away. Ino would notice any minute n-

"Are you crying?" Dang.

Ino looked at me, her bright blue eyes somber.

"It'll be okay Sensaina. We-" I saw a light begin to grow on Ino's face and vaugely wondered what it was.

It grew larger, and it hit me. Headlights.

I quickly found that panic allowed me to move.

"INO! LOOK OUT!"

**Pein: Let Deidara in.**

**A/N: No.**

**Pein: He said he'll apologize.**

**A/N: ... Fine...**

**Deidara: *let in* Author.**

**A/N: I'm waiting~**

**Diedara: I'm.. sorry...**

**A/N: Thank you! Forgivesies!**

**Deidara: *sighs in relief***

**A/N: Also I'm sorry to. I wasn't very nice back.**

**Deidara: Whatever.**

**A/N: *anime fall* YOU JERK!**

**Deidara: WHAT DID I DO NOW?**

**Pein: *sighs* Back to normal.**


	29. Right?

**A/N: I have made an executive decision. I will now be updating every other weekend instead of every weekend until the holiday season is over, because I am super busy. Who isn't? So I'll update next weekend, sorry! But hey, you can't kill me right? 'Cause then I wouldn't update at all! Haha... ha... Right?**

**Kisame: *smirks silently***


	30. Roach Innards!

**A/N: Hi? OMEHGARSHNESS! I'MSOSORRYIHAVEN'TUPDATED! PLEASEDUNKILLME!**

**Deidara: You'd better run! They have the looks of death in their eyes!**

**A/N: Where? Where do I hide!**

**Deidara: Here, I'll lock you in this safe, they won't be able to get you there!**

**A/N: Okay! *jumps in safe***

**Deidara: *locks safe* Finally. She can't annoy me. *walks away***

**A/N: *voice muffled by safe* Wait... Deidara? You can't leave me! You can't do this to me! I'm hungry! At least bring me some food! I have to go to the bathroom!**

It was so fast. My eyes couldn't follow the process of the car crash, my ear were all I had.

There was a screeching of tires. A sickening crunch of metal. A thud, which I registed vaguely as my head against the dash as pain erupted in my skull.

Then came a dull moment of stunned silence. Just as sudden as the silence came, it left. Screams and frantic mutterings of the people who had witnessed the crash hit my ears.

I lifted my head from the dash slowly, still stunned form the crash, and I glanced over at the other car.

It was flipped and the driver was limply hanging by his seatbelt, unconcious. Unconcious, but alive.

Then I glanced at Ino.

She was awake, but her eyes were fluttering and tears dripped down her cheek. There was blood dripping slowly down her temple, but the wound was covered by Ino's long bangs.

It took me a moment to speak, I was still stunned from the shock of the crash.

"A-are you okay?" My voice sounded odd, almost disconnected from my body.

"Yes. Now go. Get out. Take the money and leave. I'll catch up later." Ino suddenly snapped into focus, the tears gone from her flaming eyes. Two blue, icy, twin flames.

I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"Ino, I just got you back! I can't leave!" I felt more tears well up. I just couldn't catch a break.

I mean, it seems like that whenever something good happens, something worse happens to cancel it out.

"Senasina, one of us has to stay to speak to the police, and it cannot be you. They're so corrupt, they'd most likely recognize you right away and hand you over straight away to Shichinintai or Akatsuki." Ino, always the logical one.

I mutely took her wallet and stumble from the car without a word. I know that must seem mean, but I was hurt by the fact that Ino wasn't going to come with me. Honestly, I felt slightly betrayed, even though I knew that she was just trying to help. Hey, I have flaws just like everyone else okay?

"Hey." Ino spoke up one last time.

I turned to her slowly, and I'm sure my face was clearly expressing my emotions.

"Use the credit card to find a hotel, kay? No sleeping in alleys!" Ino gave an infectious grin, forcing me to give in and smile back.

"Thanks." Suddenly I leaped forward back into the car, crushing Ino into a huge goodbye hug.

"You're my best friend." From there I swiftly made my exit, just as the sirens started.

I darted through the crowd of horrified onlookers, ignoring the ones who had seen me leave the wreck.

I walked on until I reached a rather run-down looking hotel. I was so tired by now that I didn't even care about the fact that there were broken windows out front and that there were broken beer bottles littering the floor. all I cared about was a bed. Heck, give me a floor and a jacket and I could fall asleep.

I didn't care, that is, until I recognized the person at the counter.

"Kouga?" I blinked, surprised.

"Sensaina?" He seemed just as surprised.

You see, I've know Kouga since highschool. I mean, I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends, or even close, but we would nod to each other in the halls and stop to chat for a minute every now and then. We were acquaintances.

Kouga had moved during our junior year though, so I hadn't expected to see him again, and certaintly not working in a run down hotel! Kouga was a straight A student and took the 'smart' classes.

"Kouga, I didn't know you were back in town? What are you doing here?" He shifted with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I could ask the same of you." His voice came out sharper than I had expected, so my eyes widened slightly and I took a small step back.

"Okay, okay! Geez, I get it! Touchy subject. Anyways, since you are so obviously PMSing, I'll just ask for a room." I held in a giggle at Kouga's red face. It had been far too long since the last time I could just relax and mess around with someone unaware of my situation.

"I don't PMS! I'm a guy!" I giggled as Kouga puffed out his chest, I really just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Really? Could've fooled me with your giant waterfall of hair and it's little ponytailness! By the way, what conditioner do you use? I can never get mine that shiny or smooth!" I giggled again as Kouga swiped Ino's card and practically chucked it and a room key at me.

"The card has a room number on it." I smirked to myself as Kouga turned away, fully satisfied with the results of my teasing and glad to have my thoughts off of my situation. Dangit! Now I just thought about it... Stupid monologue...

Before I knew it I was up two flights of stairs (no elevator) and in five star room... Five star, that is, if you're searching for a hotel room while dumpster diving.

The bed was barely a matress with a sheet, and had a horrible odor one only finds with rats emnating from it. The windows were bricked over, there was a half full beer bottle in the corner, the bathroom was cramped, and to top it all off, the moment I stepped in there was a sickening crunch as I stepped on a roach.

Home sweet home.

After wiping the roach innards off of my shoe, I took to the shower, which, while it wasn't exactly five star, had hot water. I ended up using the whole soap bar, partly from the fact I was filthy from the car wreck and partly because I was obsessively scrubbing my foot... I have an intense dislike of bugs.

After scrubbing my skin raw I headed towards the cot the hotel had tried to pass off as a bed. It was hard, but I was so tired that I couldn't care less. I immediately fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I'm not quite sure what woke me up. Maybe it was the feeling of being watched. Maybe they made noise.

All I know for sure, when my eyes shot open there were two dark figures hovering over me.

**A/N: I have to go to the bathroom!**

**Kisame: Hold on! Deidara! Give us the &*$% combination!**

**Deidara: Never! Let her rot in there!**

**A/N: I have to go to the bathroom **_**now!**_

**Pein: Deidara.**

**Deidara: Fine! *opens safe and dodges me as I sprint out***

**A/N: *as I sprint to the bathroom* I hate you again Deidara!**


	31. BlueHaired Angel

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been way to long, but my uncle is visiting, and we have major family issues, and let's just say it got ugly! **

**Kisame: Everything about you is ugly or has major issues.**

**A/N: Shuddup! Which brings me to my next point! Thank you for all of the reviews, but I would ecspecially like to thank Vira! She's the one who really got me into gear about making this chapter! She also reminded me of two very important things! One, I still have the almighty power of ducktape, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kisame: Oh cr-mmph! *growls***

**A/N: YESH! Also, she reminded me that criminals need love too so... *deep breath* I didn't think it would be this hard... *takes out bag* Here... are... cookiesforeveryone! *chucks bag at Akatsuki and Shichinintai* I can't believe someone got me to give up my cookies! *sobs pathetically***

**Kisame: MPH HTFMA HTWIAT!**

**A/N: Oh, haha! Kisame can't eat them because of the ducktape! YESH! MAJOR WIN! ALMOST AS MAJOR AS WHEN THE SEAHAWKS BEAT THE SAINTS! Sorry to Saints fans, but I'm a big Seahawks fan! I was like, floating on a cloud just because they made it the playoffs, and then they won! I was a happy person that day! *sighs* Anyways, to the story! Oh, also the song I was listening to as I wrote this was 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink! I'm gonna mention the songs I listen to from now on when I write, lol, see if they impact my writing skillz!**

I screamed, but was cut off quickly with a warm hand to the mouth, but this just made me thrash around.

Ecspecially when I felt a tongue come out and lick my lips.

My eyes widened at the two men I saw infront of me.

Itachi and Deidara. Akatsuki.

I tried to shoot up and away and was quickly shoved don with a cold hand contrasting to the warm one on my face.

"Ah, ah, ah, un. Don't struggle, hmm. Someone might wake up." Okay, PANIC MODE!

Trapped in a hotel room with two Akatsuki. Not good. Especially after the Mukotsu incident! I mean, ew!

Itachi leaned close to my face.

"Relax. We won't hurt you." His voice was smooth without a hint of a lie, but we're talking about Akatsuki here. Think I can trust him? Uh, NO!

"Promise to be quiet, un?" Of course I nodded.

Then as soon as his hand was removed I screamed. Hey, it was worth a shot! Of course the hand came right back on, but still... It was worth a shot... It was! ... Okay, It wasn't... I really need to work on that...

"Okay, fine then, un. We'll just explain ourselves with my hand over your mouth, hmm." Deidara grinned, and I'm pretty sure he was actually pretty pleased with my struggling... Sadistic fudgeknocker... Yes I just said fudgeknocker, I'm stressed, cut me some slack.

"You see, we are both so different, un. Me and Itachi I mean, hmm. We clash at everything, art, combat style, looks, just about everything else you can think of too, hmm. We have never gotten along, ever, un." Deidara grinned, and Itachi took over speaking.

"He's obnoxiously loud. I'm quiet. He's gaudy. I'm handsome. He's crazy. I'm reserved." With each insult Deidara grew more angry, but Itachi pressed on. "We are polar opposites. But we recently found one thing in common.

They both smirked and leaned in, Deidara looking like a knight in shining armor with his blond hair and tan skin, Itachi like a dark king with his dark hair and flashing red eyes.

"You." Then of course, the 'convincing' began.

And I can't deny that it I enjoyed it.

Deidara's hand was off my lips, but his mouth took it's place in an instant. Itachi on the other hand, was taking advantage of my wide open neck. He was sucking and biting on the tender skin, while Deidara was ravaging my mouth. I felt myselft running low on air and Deidara pulled back, smirking, to watch me gasp. Itachi took the advantage to move in closer and I felt him begin to lift my shirt and rub my hips. What's with this guy and hips! Deidara leaned forward again to croon into my ear.

"Come with us. You must be getting tired of the chase. Come with us and live with pleasure and relaxation." I hate to admit that I was about to say yes.

The word was on my lips, ready to be gasped out. I mean, it was true. I was tired of the chase. It was long, hard, and seemed impossible. Not to mention the fact that it seemed that anyone who helped me ended up getting hurt.

But then I was snapped out of my daze as a shot resounded in the room.

Both Itachi's and Deidara's heads whipped to the door where Kouga was standing with a pistol clutched in shaking hands.

" I heard your scream. Now, you two, back away from her slowly." Kouga spoke in a frightened voice, obviously knowing who these two were.

Anyways, Itachi and Deidara slowly stood. They backed towards the window slowly, eyes never leaving me, and then leaped out, disappearing into the darkness.

"Are you okay? Wait what am I saying! Of course you aren't! Just leave! Now, I don't want to get involved!" I couldn't blame him.

So now, out on the streets with no shelter in the middle of the night with on shelter and a bunch of criminals chasing me. What to do...

A smooth dark blue car pulled up beside me on the curb where I was resting and slid to a smooth stop.

"Get in." The voice was melodic and sweet, but held a dark tinge, one I did not recognise.

I looked up to see a blue haired woman with gray eyes looking at me with contempt. She was gorgeous. Her skin was perfectly smooth and fair, and there was a single peircing just under her lip.

"Well? Do you want to be saved or not? Get in!" Her voice held disgust, and I got up quickly, not wanting to upset this beauty.

I hopped into the car and turned to her as she began driving.

"My name is Konan, and it's time that we have a talk."

**A/N: See? You're not dead Konan!**

**Konan: Then why'd you say I was!**

**A/N: Because I couldn't reveal this plot twist to the readers, duh!**

**Deidara & Itachi: *shakes heads***

**A/N: And neither of you can talk! You two cheated on me! GRR!**

**Deidara: What? No we didn't!**

**Itachi: That wouldn't happen.**

**A/N: I just watched you! With Sensaina!**

**Itahci: ... That was for business purposes.**

**A/N: :O Business puposes my left bahooky! *slaps both on cheek* I am so out! *snaps fingers in a Z formation and walks out***

**Deidara: Konan! Tell us what to do to fix this!**

**Konan: Sorry, no can do. The girl code handbook! Rule No. 552: No girl is to help another girls ex to get her back if it involves cheating. No exceptions.**

**Itachi: ... I miss her already...**

**Deidara: ... Wanna go run to apologize...**

**Itachi: ... Sure...**

**Both: *poof out***

**Konan: Well then. Goodbye for now!**


	32. No Competition

**A/N: Okay, hi guys! Um, blah blah blah, next chap., blah blah, enjoy. Anyways, now that the introduction is out of the way! Konan!**

**Konan: Huh?**

**A/N: I need advice! And you have to help me! The girl code handbook! Rule No. 324: Girls must give other girls their honest opinions and advice to a girl who lowers her pride and asks for help.**

**Konan: Oh yeah! Well, girl code handbook! Rule No. 325: The previous rule is nullified if the girl who asks for help has wronged the girl who was to give her advice! I think lying to me about my own death counts as wronging me.**

**A/N: *gets down on knees* !**

**Konan: No.**

**A/N: *puppy eyes* **

**Konan: ...**

**A/N: *more puppy eyes***

**Konan: ...**

**A/N: *strongest puppy eyes ever imaginable***

**Konan: ... Fine...**

I gazed again at Konan as she began to wind her tale.

Well, more like insulting me, but still.

"You are worthless. I can't believe I'm risking myself to help a pathetic piece of trash like you. You can't save yourself from Akatsuki, that much is obvious, and my kind, giving self decided to save your ass." Oh, yes, this one is an angel.

"Hey! I didn't ask for you help!" I know, a little ungrateful, but really, she was being harsh.

See, at first glance she is beautiful and angelic, but wow she's nasty!

"I faked my own death to escape, and now I'm ruining that for you, so be grateful! I don't know why they even like you. You're small, stupid, average in looks, no money or family to speak of whatsoever, and that is extrememly low standards for Akatsuki and Shichinintai. I was so much better!" Her voice was like a whip, but I just realized something.

"Are you _jealous?_" I was gaping.

I can't believe that she was jealous because my life was ruined by gangs! After she faked her own death to get away from them!

Konan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then she pulled over to the side of the road and turned to look at me.

"Yes. I am." My mouth was wide open, but she cut me off to continue. "I love them. I love them, so, so much. They were always my boys. I left them to save them from me. They all would've gotten hurt if I'd stayed, and that would have been to selfish of me. But I never, ever thought that they would move on. It hurts that they could forget about me and move on to... To... Some other girl."

I felt my throat close, and my eyes well up with tears.

I know how it feels to be forgotten. To feel left behind.

Her wide gray eyes turned back to me, and the mask that had slipped for a moment was back on, and cold.

"But that doesn't matter. I've made it my job to help you, so listen up. I'm gonna take you to the train station. Now, even though we'll make it there for sure now, Deidara and Itachi saw you get into my car. They'll report to Pein, and the information will then be sent to Bankotsu. They won't care about getting you right now, they'll be focused on keeping you in the city, working together. This will make it extremely hard to get by their combined forces and get onto the actual train. So your job is to dodge and run, and to not get caught of course." I nodded, then paused.

"What are you doing?" She gave a smirk.

"I'm the secret weapon." She offered no more information, but I figure, hey, she's helping so... No more information needed.

Then, as she finished speaking and began to drive, I could get exactly what they saw in her.

She's beautiful. Her blue hair that is thick and looks soft and smooth and fair skin are perfect. Her lips are small, but full, and have a perfect rose tint to them in her heart shaped face. And her eyes. They are a deep stormy gray that holds mystery and a sorrow that is so true. She is slim, but holds a softness and perfect curves. Not to mention her statuesque frame.

Then her personality. Bold, cool, analytical. The oppostie of my hotheaded, clumsy, ignorant self. She is everything I want to be and everything I can't be.

I look down at myself, seeing my thin, tiny frame that resembled a child more than a woman. I caught a glance of myself in the rearview mirror and saw my small, oval face that hold a fairness that looks sickly on me where it looks dainty on Konan. My eyes are wide, adding to the childlike look, and are a shallow shade of silvery blue. My silver hair was cut short but has grown and is now falling around my shoulders unkemptly. My lips are thin and not very full, and have not even a flicker of life to them.

I could see exactly what Konan is saying.

I mean, here she is, the most perfect form of woman, and here I am, looking like a tween with ragged I don't exactly look my best right now, but still.

And her personality compared to mine?

There's no competition as to who is a more obvious choice.

Wait, I'm not thinnking about choices! I don't even like thoser two gangs, and I'm leaving town because I want to get away from them!

They've ruined my life! I'm never gonna be able to see my friends or sensei again, and they basically killed Neji! Granted, we weren't on the best of terms, but still! He didn't deserve to _die!_

Akatsuki and Shichinintai are dangerous, cruel, thieves, murderers, and overall bad news.

Konan could have them if she was crazy enough to want them!

But... Why do I feel so sad?

Well, not sad, but void. I mean, I guess that I had set my whole line of sight on getting away and never really focused on what I actually thought.

_Oh well,_ I thought to myself as Konan began speeding towards the train station, _too late to back out now._

**A/N: *sniffles***

**Bankotsu: What?**

**A/N: *starts crying* There are only a few more chapters left! It's so sad! the story is almost over! Wahhhh!**

**Everyone Else: YES!**

**A/N: But then comes the sequel, kukuku! Okay, note to self: Stop laughing like that, it makes me sound like Orochimaru.**

**Everyone Else: NO! NOT ANOTHER STORY WITH THIS CRAZY!**

**A/N: Anyways, it's still so sad though! I can't believe that I'm almost done with Twin Flames! A little part of me is dying inside!**


	33. Ninja, Meet Konan!

**A/N: So… Haha, you guys must have formed an angry mob by now…. Please don't kill me? Let me explain first! Okay, so… First off, my grandpa died, suicide, so that should be a good enough excuse in itself, but there's more. So busy lately I have been. Anyways, as a repayment, check out my BFF tripplefrozen! She is soooooo funny! And she updates more often than me! If you like Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender, then seriously, go check her out. Now. Well, after you read this chap. but then!**

**Deidara: Crap. She's back.**

**A/N: Crap. He's still here. Anyways, you all have been waiting long enough, soooo… The Twin Flames Finale is here!**

We descended like an inevitable cloud of darkness… Well, until Naruto tripped over his black cloak, but still.

"Naruto!" Ino growled and pulled him up by his hair. "This is serious! Don't mess around right now!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto whimpered.

So yeah, maybe I should explain the genius of Konan's plan of action! She had, like, all of my friends on speed dial (stalker!) which was a good thing since I did not have my phone or any numbers memorized, but still, stalker! So they were all called up, and we all donned black cloaks! Phase One of the awesome plan! No one would be able to tell us apart.

Now for phase two!

We moved forward, once again a black cloud of darkness moving through the train station. It was very, very large, and usually busy as heck. Right now it was suspiciously empty. The only one there was… Basu?

"Basu! What are you doing at the ticket booth? And why is this place so empty?" I looked into his nervous and still buggy eyed face, and knew it wouldn't be good.

"Well, I'm here 'cause I got fired from the old job, and now sell tickets. But you better leave, the Akatsuki are waiting." His buggy eyes took in our huge crowd, and suddenly his words vanished.

"Oh, don't worry. Just get me a ticket to Otogakure! I'll be fine, I always am! Believe it!" I grinned, sounding somehow like Naruto…

"Whatever you say." Wow, that was like, major 'yeah right' right there. Geez…

So then we stole in like a crowd of dark ravens… Yeah right! But still, you should have seen the Akatsuki's looks when we all descended, looking exactly the same in dark cloaks with hoods pulled up, the only way to tell us apart was our varying heights.

"Find her!" Bankotsu's cry set off a frenzy of grabbing and yanking hoods off as our small crowd made a mad dash towards the train, towards my way out!

I made a break from the crowd, and just as planned, we all separated, me taking the longest route towards the train. Which took about fifteen minutes. Hey, it's a big station!

After about five minutes of running, I slowed to a walk, not even noticing that footsteps were behind me for about a minute.

I spun around quickly, getting ready to scream, only for a small, female hand to cover my mouth.

"Shut up! It's time for me to escort you the rest of the way, and then you'll be gone." Konan snatched her hand away, and started moving forward.

I followed, and soon enough we were in front of the train, and then I was gone.

Yeah right, things are never that easy for me.

"Sensaina." I spun around, just catching a glimpse of both Pein and Bankotsu before they were blocked out by the still-hooded Konan.

"Pein. Bankotsu." Words cannot describe their faces when Konan pulled the hood off, but I can still try.

They were both completely shocked. With Pein it was hard to tell, his eyes only widened slightly, but Bankotsu reeled back. Then they went to anger, Pein narrowed his eyes and Bankotsu got a wicked glare.

"Where have you been all these years." When Pein said it, it wasn't a question so much as an accusation.

"Does it matter?" Konan smoothly avoided the question, countering with her own.

"Maybe it does." Ohh, burn from Bankotsu!

"Sensaina, now." That was my queue from Konan to make a mad dash for the train.

Which I did, of course fail at.

I was running, and then I fell, and then I got on the train. As the door was closing. I'm stupid.

My cloak got caught in the door, and as I was running into the train, I got pulled back and slammed into the train door. Yeah, smooth Sensaina, real smooth.

Then as I abandoned my cloak in favor of being able to stand up straight, I noticed that Pein and Bankotsu had climbed onto the car behind mine and were currently making their way towards my train car. And Konan was pulling something out of her pocket, a knife?

Then she did the most ninja thing I think I have ever seen.

She threw the knife at the car connecter, so fast I almost missed it, and the whole thing broke off! The car was now slowing down, Pein and Bankotsu still on it!

NINJA!

So here I am. Standing, alone, in a train car, watching the three figures fade into the distance. One an amazing woman who was a complete ninja, two men that had been very set on making my life theirs.

Then there were the people out of view, my friends, who had helped me a lot. They risked everything, because no one makes the gangs mad.

I was leaving everything behind.

Leaving the town that I had been born in, that my parents had died in, that I had planned to die in.

My home.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! There it is, my finale! Now, off to write the sequel! Which I swear will be up next weekend, unless another relative dies.**

**Kisame: Another story. A whole, other story. I might just kill myself.**

**Bankotsu: Want to make a run for it?**

**Kisame: Yes. *runs out of my mind, along with Bankotsu***

**A/N: Wait a second! I need you two! *runs after***


	34. I'm Back!

**A/N: Haha, so... Don't eat me?**

**Kakuzu: At least not until you pay me.**

**A/N: Shuddup! Anyways! Yes it's been eight months, yes you all must be a raging mob by now, but I have excuses! But I'm too lazy to type them all! :P But I'm back! This stories sequel (which I have officially dubbed: Two Flowers) will come out no later than next Wednesday! Pinky promise!**

**Deidara: YEAH RIGHT! IT'S BEEN EIGHT MONTHS, DON'T TRUST HER!**

**A/N: COMING FROM THE GUY WHO IS A MEMBER OF A CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION!**

**Deidara: Touché... **


End file.
